L'expatriée
by JoIceFr
Summary: Les émeutes de Néo-Versailles et la Bataille du Terrier sont entrées dans l'histoire. Le Visiteur et son équipe continuent à sauver le monde, la Brigade Temporelle continue de les poursuivre. Un de leur objectif commun est de retrouver les enfuis de Néo-Versailles. Or, cet objectif est devenue la mission et la raison de vivre de l'expatriée de Néo-Versailles...
1. Prologue - Trop Vide

_Prologue : Trop vide_

Un téléphone bippa au fond de l'appartement. L'enregistrement se déclencha, tel un bon petit soldat informatisé : _Vous êtes bien chez Charlotte Raymond, je ne suis pas disponible, laissez un message_.

Charlotte Raymond lança un regard paresseux vers la table basse où était posé le téléphone, qui débitait le message de son banquier, mielleux et caressant pour une de ses meilleures clientes. L'appartement, plongé dans le noir, ressemblait à une photo de catalogue. Tout était froid, impersonnel, banal. Pas de photos d'amis ou de famille, pas de posters à la gloire d'un film ou d'un groupe, pas de souvenirs à contempler avec nostalgie. Tout était désespérément trop vide, trop froid, trop grand pour être l'appartement d'une jeune femme de 25 ans pleine aux as. Mais la jeune femme qui portait le nom de Charlotte Raymond s'en foutait pas mal, de l'aspect qu'avait son appartement. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de QG, une adresse fixe bien pratique pour les formalités et pour se faire livrer des sushis.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur un tapis moelleux, dans la seule zone de l'appartement qui semblait accueillir de la vie. Autour d'elle, des dizaines de vieux journaux, d'articles de blogs, de livres d'histoire, de carnets griffonnés étaient étalés. Les yeux de Charlotte parcourait toutes ses lignes, cherchant un indice, un signe des aiguilles dans les bottes de foins qu'elle cherchait. Elle était pleinement concentrée, ses sourcils froncés faisant apparaitre des rides qui semblaient malvenues sur un visage aussi jeune.

Un autre bip, plus strident et plus bref retentit à son poignet. Autour de ce dernier, sur l'écran d'une sorte de bracelet montre futuriste, clignotait son message : une date, le 21 mars 1919. Charlotte Raymond sourit alors et ressembla enfin à une jeune femme du XXIème siècle. Sauf que Charlotte n'était en rien une femme du XXIème siècle.


	2. Chapitre 1 - La Voyageuse Du Temps

_Chapitre 1 : La Voyageuse du Temps_

Dans un tourbillon de particules After Effects, Charlotte se matérialisa à New-York, dans les sous-sols du _21 Jump Street_, le 21 mars 1919. Elle replaça ses mèches auburn malmenées par les secousses du voyage dans le temps et tira sur une sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, une trappe s'ouvrit au plafond, libérant un escalier en fer dans un grand _crouink-chick-badabam_. En descendit avec tout autant de bruit, une grande femme brune aux traits caractériels qui s'écria avec force :

\- Ma Charlie !

\- Salut Véro, répondit la surnommée

Les deux femmes se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras.

\- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis pas revenue pour toi ? Demanda Charlotte

\- Cinq semaines !

\- Tant que ça ? Désolée Véro, je voulais pas revenir te voir sans te donner de nouvelles…

Véronique fit un signe de la main pour signifier que ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Charlotte continua :

\- Ça se passe bien la prohibition ?

\- Nickel ma belle ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue, pour Al Capone. Sans tes recommandations, j'aurai foncé tout droit dans ses magouilles…

\- Pas de problème. Je suis là pour ça…

\- Pour nous empêcher de faire des conneries ouais ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'empêcher des gens de faire des conneries…

Véronique lança un regard qu'elle voulait lourd de sens et de suspense, mais qui se trouvait être davantage pleins d'autres trucs comme espoir, incertitude et envie de faire pipi.

\- J'ai retrouvé Bernie, Sourit Charlotte

La tenancière poussa un grand soupir et s'effondra sur une chaise placée là par un metteur en scène intelligent.

\- Tant mieux… C'est déjà une préoccupation en moins de savoir où il est passé, ce con là…

\- Ouais… Marmonna Charlotte en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quoi ouais ? Tu l'as trouvé ou pas ? Paniqua alors Véronique

\- Ouais, ouais je l'ai retrouvé… Dit la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise

\- Mais tu l'as trouvé trop tard ! Ces fils de fond de tireuse à bière de Brigade Temporelle l'avait déjà mis en taule !

\- Non, non… La Brigade Temporelle a encore retrouvé personne, à ce que je sache…

\- Alors, il a fait des conneries, cet abruti ? Me dit pas qu'il est mort… S'affola Vero

\- Non, non, calme toi ! Bernie va bien, il est fidèle à lui-même. Mais vu l'époque à laquelle il a atterrit, c'est un miracle que tout aille bien

\- Il est où ? Pressa-t-elle

\- En France, dans le maquis, en 1943…

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Véronique, légèrement hésitante, commença :

\- 1943… 1943…

\- C'est la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Véro. Ton frère a trouvé le moyen d'atterrir dans la Résistance pendant l'Occupation des Allemands.

\- Et merde ! Gueula la tenancière

Charlotte garda le silence quelques instants, question de laisser à son amie le temps de digérer l'information. Elle continua toutefois :

\- T'en fais pas pour lui. Je lui ai parlé, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il fasse pas de conneries. Jusqu'à présent, il a même réussi à tenir son rôle. Il a fait exploser un pont stratégique pour le passage de l'armée allemande, une histoire de fil vert sur un bouton vert ou rouge, je sais plus…

\- Charlie, on peut pas le laisser dans cette époque de merde, il va finir par faire des conneries !

\- Je sais Véro, j'y réfléchis mais c'est pas aussi simple. C'est déjà suffisamment compliquer à gérer tout ça ! S'énerva Charlotte.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Vous retrouvez tous, c'est déjà pas une mince affaire. Mais après, faut surveiller que personne fasse des conneries, change le cours de l'Histoire ou se fasse tuer ! Je dois aussi couvrir mes arrières, m'assurer que mes voyages ne changent rien. Alors, crois moi, changer quelqu'un d'époque ENCORE une fois, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout que je te rappelle qu'il faut que je fasse ça discrètement si je veux pas que la Brigade Temporelle se colle à mes basques !

Car c'était cela la mission de Charlotte. Retrouver, ceux qui comme elle, s'était enfui de Néo-Versailles pour tout reconstruire ailleurs. Sauf que le portail temporel avait déconné et les avait tous envoyé à des époques différentes. La jeune femme avait alors débarquée en 2048, en plein dans un Paris futuriste et déjà pas mal dans la merde. Là-bas, elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de retrouver ses semblables perdus dans les couloirs du temps. Pour se faire, elle avait réussit à se procurer une machine à voyager dans le temps hyper stylée (_et beaucoup plus fiable que celle du clochard_), s'était établie en 2015 et avait commencé ses missions. Non sans s'arranger pour gagner un max de thune sur les marchés boursiers (_ben ouais, il fallait qu'elle se consacre pleinement à sa mission, incompatible donc avec le fait de trouver un boulot ou de faire des études_) et de s'être créer une nouvelle identité. Celle de Charlotte Raymond, en hommage à son frère mort pendant les émeutes de Néo-Versailles. Question de pas oublier ce qui l'avait fait partir de cette époque de merde.

Véronique respecta le temps de réflexion de son amie - parce qu'elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire pour les lecteurs - et reprit alors, d'une voix plus douce (_mais quand même badass_) :

\- Je sais tout ça ma Charlie… On serait perdu sans toi… Mais, tu nous connais. On est incapable de s'en sortir seul, on a toujours besoin d'une reine forte, d'une révolution débile ou d'un voyageur du temps…

La mention du Voyageur du Temps fit grimacer Charlotte et la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle lança, plus guillerette :

\- Enfin, essaie de pas trop t'en faire pour Bernie maintenant. Je sais où il est, je vais pas le lâcher !

\- Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi hein ? Dit alors Véro, contente que son amie soit un peu plus souriante

\- T'en fais pas, va… Ça me plait, cette mission. Ça donne un peu du sens à ma vie et puis, c'est une manière hyper cool de passer le temps. D'ailleurs…

Charlotte fouilla dans son sac et en sortit fièrement une bouteille de Whisky Antoine Daniel.

\- Je suis passée vite fait à Néo-Versailles. Je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau

\- Putaaaaain ! Une bouteille d'Antoine Da' !

\- Le meilleur whisky de tout les temps hein ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, en ces temps de prohibition !

\- Merci ma belle, tu me fais plaisir ! Clama Véro en tapant beaucoup trop fort dans le dos de son amie.

\- Pas… De… Souci… Souffla Charlotte entre chaque coup

\- Ah là, là… Antoine Daniel… C'était un grand lui ! D'ailleurs, à ton époque, il est toujours…

\- Toujours sur Internet ouais… C'est seulement dans deux ans qu'il fera son film avec Mathieu Sommet et Clara Morgane… Dit Charlotte

\- Un grand film ! Énorme performance de Mathieu Sommet ! Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait eut, cet Oscar hein…

\- Pour réussir à tenir 24 rôles différents brillamment, c'était la moindre des choses. Par contre, filer l'Oscar de la réalisation à Uwe Boll cette année-là, c'était grave abusé. C'est ça qui a dégouté Antoine Daniel, d'ailleurs…

\- Ouais mais ça l'a fait partir dans la fabrication de whisky et vu ce que ça a donné, c'était une excellente décision ! Affirma Véro en humant déjà l'alcool.

\- Je te laisse à ta dégustation alors… Soit prudente ma grande, Dit Charlotte en se levant pour partir

\- Toi aussi ma grande, fais attention à toi… Te fait pas attraper par ces connards de Brigade Temporelle…

\- T'inquiète pas, Dit la jeune femme avec un clin d'oeil, avant de disparaitre brutalement, direction 2015.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Missions et Imprévus

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ^^ Je suis l'auteure (éwi). Je passe pour vous donner quelques petites infos et tout ça tout ça. _

_Déjà merci à d'en avoir lu le premier chapitre, ça me fait un grand plaisir ^^ Merci à celles qui ont favorisé et review également ! C'est la première fiction que je poste et recevoir un petit mail de notification, ça fait tout drôle ^^ Donc merci, vraiment ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

_Concernant la suite, justement. La fiction est presque entièrement terminée, il me faut encore rédiger les deux derniers chapitres mais ils sont déjà "scénarisés" si on peut dire... Je pense poster à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, avec à la fin, le nom du prochain. _

_La fiction se passe après _La Meute_ et peut donc, possiblement contenir des spoliers du roman et des saisons précédentes. Vous êtes prévenus ! _

_Bref, j'arrête mon speech ^^ Bonne lecture _

_Chapitre 2 : Des missions et des imprévus_

Charlotte ajusta son perfecto et continua sa marche dans les rues animées de la Nouvelle Orléans. On était en 1997, en plein carnaval et cela ne rendait pas les recherches plus simples. Pourtant, la jeune femme regardait frénétiquement dans toutes les directions. Elle avait repéré un léger changement temporel. Pas grand chose. L'annulation brusque et sans explication de la construction d'un char du défilé. Rien de bien méchant et de bien important mais elle était à l'affut de ce genre de perturbation dans le tissu temporel. Typiquement le genre de truc que pouvait provoquer la survenue brusque d'une personne dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Et même si il était probable qu'elle tombe sur un directeur artistique malade pour expliquer ce changement, elle préférait se déplacer pour vérifier. Et puis, les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans en 1997 n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus désagréable pour faire une balade.

A quelques centaines de mètres, perché sur la balustrade d'un bar, Raph scrutait lui aussi la foule. Jumelles vissées aux yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal de suivre leur cible du jour. La voix du Visiteur grésilla dans son talkie-walkie :

\- Tu le suis toujours Raph ?

\- J'essaie mais c'est pas si facile de le repérer dans ce bordel…

\- Préviens moi juste de quand il arrive dans le bar…

\- Ouais, ouais…

Raph était un peu mal à l'aise. Voyager dans le temps, c'était classe… quand on voyageait dans le futur. Voyager dans le passé, ça lui foutait toujours les jetons. Parce que changer le futur, c'était sympa, vu ça n'avait pas d'incidence sur sa vie à lui, la vraie. Mais, il avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes dans le passé pouvaient provoquer un changement majeur dans son présent. Ne serait-ce que tuer un moustique pouvait provoquer un effet papillon de ouf… Angoissé par la pensée de tout ses insectes, il ne vit que trop tard que leur cible venait de se faire embarquer contre son gré dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Euh… Il y a un problème je crois, Dit Raph d'une voix angoissée dans son talkie-walkie

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le Visiteur

\- Ben il vient de se faire embarquer dans une petite rue par trois mecs vachement chelou. J'ai peur qu'ils le tabassent ou un truc dans le genre. C'était prévu ça ?

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout… Là, on doit juste l'empêcher de draguer une meuf… Il devrait déjà être en train de la repérer… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La voix paniquée du Visiteur ne fut pas pour rassurer Raph. Il le vit se frayer un chemin parmi la masse grouillante de fêtards pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La cible, aussi connu sous le nom de John Derrick était sans le savoir à l'origine d'une pollution dramatique de l'océan Atlantique qui allait ravager l'île de Ré et mettre un terme à la production d'huitre en 2104. Cette pénurie de coquillage allait déclencher un tournant dans le commerce des aliments aphrodisiaques et provoquer le début de folles rumeurs à propos des vertus excitantes des ongles de pieds de gorilles. Totalement impropre à la consommation, les ongles de pieds de gorille allait provoquer, bien plus qu'une excitation sexuelle, une épidémie de rage et décimer une bonne partie du Brésil. Le but de la mission était d'empêcher John Derrick de draguer une fille passionnée de voile pendant le Carnaval, fille avec laquelle il n'allait pas discuter, discussion qui ne ferait pas naitre une passion insoupçonnée pour les sports maritimes et qui ne pousserait pas John Derrick à vouloir inventer un nouveau carburant à base de plancton et d'éthanol, carburant qui ne polluerait pas l'Océan Atlantique, ne détruirait pas l'île de Ré, etc…

Saut que John Derrick n'était pas sensé être dans cette ruelle. Le Visiteur se glissa dans cette dernière, s'assurant de rester invisible afin de suivre le cours des événements en tant que spectateur et surtout, pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire tabasser lui aussi.

\- Le patron n'apprécie pas trop qu'on le batte à son propre jeu, Monsieur Derrick… Susurra un grand homme brun, l'air menaçant

\- Mais… On a juste fait une partie de poker et j'ai eu de la chance monsieur… Paniqua le jeune John, à genoux devant son agresseur

\- Ça a tellement bouleverser le patron, de perdre contre un débile comme toi, qu'il a décidé de ne pas défiler au Carnaval… Tu te rends compte ? Et c'est mauvais pour mon business, que le patron annule son Carnaval… Je suis très en colère, mon petit John… Je vais devoir te punir… Dit alors le grand homme en pointant une arme sur le crâne de John.

Le Visiteur paniqua. Évidemment, la mort de la cible annulerait la catastrophe. Mais il n'était pas question de laisser faire cela. John n'était qu'un pauvre mec un peu toujours dépasser par les évènements, il ne méritait pas de mourir ! Il s'apprêtait à intervenir héroïquement (_c'est à dire, s'avancer en hurlant une tirade improvisée_) quand un tourbillon de lumière laissa apparaitre une jeune femme entre lui et la scène.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, Dit la femme

Décidément, cette mission était pleine de surprise. Des évènements imprévus, sa cible sur le point de mourir et maintenant, cette fille… Le tueur sembla la reconnaitre :

\- Cha ... Charlie?

\- Laisse partir ce type Milan…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le tueur à nom de ville italienne

\- J'arrive vraiment pas à y croire. De ceux que j'ai retrouvé jusqu'à présent, t'es le seul qui a mal tourné.

\- Tu veux dire… Que t'as retrouvé les autres ? Tous les autres expatriés de Néo-Versailles ?

\- Laisse partir ce type putain !

La jeune femme avait l'air d'être pas mal vénère. Milan fit un geste aux deux hommes de main qui maintenaient John à genoux et ce dernier s'empressa de rentrer chez lui la queue entre les jambes, bousculant le Visiteur sur son passage. Visiteur qui n'en n'avait plus grand chose à carrer de sa mission qui était en train de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées. Il avait devant les yeux, à quelques mètres seulement, deux de ceux qui s'étaient enfui de Néo-Versailles après les émeutes.

\- Tu as retrouvé les autres ? Redemanda Milan

\- Pas tous… Dit Charlotte

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Je voyage dans le temps, Dit-elle laconiquement

Le Visiteur sentit son coeur s'accélérer. De mieux en mieux. Des réfugiés de Néo-Versailles avec des machines à voyager dans le temps.

\- Comment t'as fait pour avoir cette machine ? C'est celle du Voyageur du Temps ?

\- Tu sais comme moi que cette machine n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné…

\- Alors comment tu l'as eut ?

\- Je compte pas te le dire… Regarde ce que tu es devenu Milan. Je te reconnais plus mon pote…

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je continue à être le pauvre marchand d'antiquité de Néo-Versailles ? Regarde toi… Tu n'es plus la petite orpheline qui chassait des RTI, toi aussi tu as changé… Gronda alors Milan, menaçant

\- On a tous changé mon vieux… Mais personne n'est parti en couille comme toi. Tu t'apprêtais à tuer un mec pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait. Je me suis renseigné, c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour que ton patron n'organise pas son défilé et qu'il perde des clients… Tu veux pouvoir le décrédibilisé auprès de la pègre pour pouvoir prendre sa place…

\- Je ne veux plus être un mendiant Charlie… Je veux le pouvoir…

\- Il y a d'autres manières de l'obtenir. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Octave ! Cracha Charlotte

\- Ne me traite pas comme ce fils de foin de fumier ! Gueula Milan en brandissant son arme vers son ancienne compatriote.

Charlotte mit la main sur sa machine et disparut avant que la balle ne la touche. Elle apparut derrière lui et lui assena un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je ne veux pas te dénoncer à la Brigade Temporelle Milan… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici non plus… Dit Charlotte à l'homme qu'elle venait de foutre à terre.

Il gémit et se retourna à demi vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi alors ?

\- Je vais te ramener à Néo-Versailles. On a tous eut une deuxième chance, tu n'as pas su saisir la tienne. Retour à la case départ, Assena Charlotte après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Non… Je ne retournerai pas dans cette époque de merde.

Il se lança sur la jeune femme qui, surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la charge. Elle se cogna la tête contre un escalier de secours et s'effondra à son tour. Dominant à nouveau, Milan prit son arme et la mit en joue :

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là Charlie… Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Charlotte regarda l'arme et sentit la panique l'envahir. Milan abaissa le chien de l'arme et allait tirer, quand un second coup fut asséné sur son crâne malmené. Il poussa un grand cri et tomba à genoux. Les yeux des deux Néo-Versaillais sortirent de leurs orbites quand ils virent que celui qui avait porté le coup n'était autre que leur ancien héros. Le Voyageur du Temps, fidèle à lui-même, se débarrassa du tesson de bouteille qu'il lui restait dans les mains et se pencha sur Milan.

\- Si ton amie a des scrupules à te livrer à la Brigade Temporelle, moi je vais pas en avoir mon gros.

Il attrapa sans ménagement Milan par le col et, avec un dernier regard furtif vers Charlotte toujours à terre, il emmena son prisonnier jusqu'en 2014.

Restée seule dans la ruelle, Charlotte avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb la maintenait au sol. C'était la première fois, en deux ans, qu'elle revoyait celui qui avait bousillé son monde et celui de tout ces amis. Celui qu'elle avait tant admiré, tant aimé et qu'elle haïssait tellement à présent. Celui qu'elle considérait comme responsable de la mort de son frère Raymond. Le Voyageur du Temps, en pleine forme, fidèle à lui-même dans sa posture de sauveur, de héros toujours là au bon moment… Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues de Charlotte, toujours incapable de bouger. De rage contre celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Et contre elle-même aussi. Parce que, quand le Voyageur du Temps était apparu, le coeur de Charlotte s'était mit à battre plus vite, sa peau était devenue moite, ses mains avaient tremblées. Elle avait eut ses réactions de dizaines de fois à la vue de cet homme. Charlotte essuya ses larmes avec rage. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle n'avait rien appris. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, la première réaction de Charlotte à l'apparition du Voyageur avait été la joie. Une joie démesurée. Et c'était absolument insupportable.

Quelques heures et quelques années plus tard, Charlotte Raymond marchait rapidement dans les rues de Paris de 2015. Elle était triste, la rage était partie. C'était la première fois qu'elle échouait, qu'elle était déçue. Un expatrié de Néo-Versailles avait mal tourné, une des personnes à qui elle dédiait sa vie avait voulu la tuer. Et c'était pas facile à encaisser. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se cogna violemment dans un grand bruit de métal à quelqu'un.

\- Pardon je suis vraiment…

Attendez deux minutes… Un bruit de métal… Charlotte leva les yeux et reconnut le Docteur Castafolte, le compagnon du Voyageur. Elle recula instinctivement. Si le Castafolte était là, le clochard ne devait pas être loin.

\- Alors, comme ça, on est une Voyageuse du Temps ? Demanda la voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle tourna ses yeux gris vers la voix. Il était là. Appuyé contre un mur, nonchalamment. Il la regardait sérieusement. Elle s'entendit répondre :

\- Foutez moi la paix.

Elle voulut partir mais le robot ne la laissa pas faire.

\- Les voyages dans le temps, c'est pas fait pour les touristes ma petite.

\- C'est pas fait pour les connards non plus, Cracha Charlotte

Le Visiteur leva un sourcil. Il était habitué à ce qu'on le traite de tout les noms.

\- Vous pourriez dire merci, je vous ai sauvé la vie…

\- Ça me ferait mal…

Il y eut un grand moment de silence hargneux. Henry prit la parole :

\- Ce que veux dire mon collègue mademoiselle, c'est que vous ne vous rendez certainement pas compte des multiples impacts que peuvent avoir des comportements tel que le vôtre sur le cours du temps

\- Bien sûr que si, je m'en rends compte. Vous croyez que je fais comme vous, que j'y vais à l'aveuglette en espérant avoir du cul ? Je prépare tout mes voyages, j'étudie minutieusement chaque donnée avant de voyager, Dit Charlotte

\- En vous arrangeant pour gagner des millions à la Bourse ? Dit le Visiteur

\- C'est juste plus simple. Je m'en fous d'avoir de la thune. C'est juste une manière pour moi de pas être emmerdée par la logistique.

\- Ouais c'est ce qu'on se dit tous et puis un jour… Dit le Visiteur

\- J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous ou de votre pote le grille pain…

Elle dépassa le dit grille pain très vexé et reprit sa route. Le Visiteur la héla :

\- J'ai réglé votre histoire au fait…

Elle s'arrête et se retourna :

\- Vous avez régler quoi ?

\- Votre pote Milan… Il est entre les mains de la Brigade Temporelle. Vous n'aurez plus à vous en préoccuper…

Le visage de Charlie perdit toute couleur. Les deux comparses de toujours, qui s'attendaient à un certain soulagement, furent surpris de cette réaction. Elle leur dit :

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop con…

\- Ben quoi ? On a fait le sale boulot à votre place, Dit le Visiteur

\- Oui, comme ça, pas de sentiment de culpabilité ! Ajouta Henry avec jovialité

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je ne voulais pas livrer Milan à la Brigade Temporelle parce qu'il me faisait de la peine ?

\- Ben… Dirent les deux hommes, décontenancés

\- Si je ne voulais pas le livrer à la Brigade Temporelle, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent qui je suis et ce que je fais ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils les retrouvent ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Qui ''ils'' ?

\- Les expatriés de Néo-Versailles ! Ceux que je passe ma vie à aider ! Si ils les trouvent, ils vont vouloir les ramener à leur époque d'origine !

\- Exactement, dit une voix derrière le groupe.

Ils tournèrent la tête et levèrent les mains au dessus de leur tête. Michel, à la tête d'un groupe armé, souriait d'un air triomphant (_et sur sa tête de paumé de la vie, c'était dur à encaisser_).

\- On va me suivre dans le bureau de la patronne ? Et sans faire trop de chichi hein ?

_Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Je vous poste le prochain la semaine prochaine. Il __s'appellera Confrontation et Lignes Temporelles. _

_Les reviews font du bien à la santé des auteurs, donc, soyez gentils et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com', comme on disait à la grande époque des Skyblogs ;) _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

_Désolée pour le retard de publication ! Surtout que c'st sans doute partie pour recommencer, je ne sais pas quand je retrouverai Internet (cause déménagement...) mais dès que je peux, je pense à vous et je poste ! _

_Merci pour les reviews et fav, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 3 : Confrontation et lignes temporelles_

La patronne de la Brigade Temporelle avait décidé d'inviter la Reine Clothilde IV dans son bureau pour procéder à l'interrogatoire de la suspecte. Elle se disait que la présence de la souveraine de Charlotte à ses côtés serait une aide précieuse, au moins pour la comprendre. Constance soupira et regarda son nouveau gros problème s'avancer dans son bureau. Une expatriée de Néo-Versailles qui voyageait dans le temps, qui avait retrouvé grand nombre de ses concitoyens réfugiés et qui à présent, la regardait d'un air de défi, voire même avec un brin d'arrogance. Charlotte se taisait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer (_Dieu, qu'elle détestait employer cette expression_) et attendait juste les premiers assauts.

Constance commença la passe d'arme :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer…

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien ne m'en empêche… Sourit Charlotte, en se balançant négligemment sur sa chaise

\- C'est interdit !

\- Par qui ? Demanda Charlotte, toujours goguenarde

\- Par nous ! La Brigade Temporelle ! S'énerva alors Constance

\- Vous vous la pétez vachement quand même. Je vous rappelle, qu'il y a deux ans, vous étiez encore l'organisation fauchée qu'on appelait les Missionnaires. Et avant d'être une organisation fauchée, vous étiez une entreprise mégalo vouée à la domination du monde. Alors excusez moi si j'ai décidé de pas reconnaitre votre autorité

Charlie lança un regard amusé à Constance qui venait de se dégonfler comme un ballon. Charlotte continua :

\- Surtout, je vois pas ce que je fais de mal

\- Vous venez en aide à des fugitifs !

\- Des fugitifs ? Vous parlez d'eux comme si c'était des criminels

\- Se sont tous des criminels potentiels ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de les laisser dans des époques qui ne sont pas les leurs

\- Constance a trop raison, Charlotte. Il faut les ramener à Néo-Versailles. C'est hyper risqué de les laisser dans le passé, ils vont forcément faire des conneries à un moment et tu ne peux pas les surveiller tous à toi toute seule, Dit avec douceur Clothilde IV

\- Laissez moi me démerder avec la logistique et retournez vous brosser les cheveux, Altesse !

Charlotte perdit un temps son air bravache et s'adressa très sérieusement aux deux femmes :

\- Ils se débrouillent très bien. Ils ont réussis à reconstruire leurs vies. Foutez leur la paix maintenant.

\- On ne peut pas ! S'exclama Clothilde

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous leur avez gâchez la vie, vous et votre connard de pote Voyageur Du Temps ! Vous leur avez arraché tout espoir, le seul qu'ils avaient. Alors, vous étonnez pas qu'ils aient voulu se barrer et tenter de tout reconstruire ailleurs. A moins que vous ne vouliez leur enlevez ça aussi ? Cracha Charlotte, de la colère dans les yeux

Elle n'avait jamais eut le temps de dire ce qu'elle pensait à propos de la Reine Clothilde IV et de Néo-Versailles, encore moins à la principale concernée. Et se fut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle vit la Reine se décomposer devant elle. Peut-être qu'elle était cruelle et que Clothilde ne méritait pas qu'on soit aussi dure avec elle. Mais Charlotte avait trop perdu dans les événements autour de cette femme pour ne pas lui en vouloir. A commencer par son frère.

Constance ne se laissa pas amadouer. Elle reprit :

\- Peu importe la manière dont vous voyez votre soi-disant mission, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez jouer avec les voyages dans le temps. C'est trop risqué.

\- Laissez moi faire, je connais mon business, Dit Charlotte

\- Votre pote, le Voyageur du Temps… Lui aussi, il parle comme vous, de missions, de causes nobles… Vous êtes très semblables au final

\- Fermez là un peu et lâchez moi, avec votre clodo du futur, Se Renfrogna Charlotte.

Constance sourit, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à fissurer la carcasse de la jolie brune un peu trop sûre d'elle. Elle enchaina rapidement :

\- Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas toute seule, c'est nous qui vous arrêterons.

\- Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué… Mais vous n'êtes pas très douée, vous et votre Brigade, concernant la notion de m'attraper. Ça fait un an que je voyage dans le temps, que j'aide mes camarades et que je m'amuse avec ma jolie machine… Pourtant, je ne suis apparue sur vos radars i peine quelques heures et seulement parce que l'autre abruti a interféré. Et ça fait deux ans que les réfugiés de Néo-Versailles sont partis en vadrouilles dans le temps et jusqu'à présent, vous en avez retrouvé… Ben aucun ! Railla Charlotte, retrouvant alors un peu de sa superbe et de son air railleur.

La directrice de la Brigade Temporelle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle continua :

\- Nous pouvons vous arrêter autrement qu'en vous courant après lors de vos voyages…

\- Sans déconner ?

\- Nous pouvons par exemple découvrir comment vous avez obtenu votre machine à voyager dans le temps et remonter jusqu'à cette époque pour faire en sorte que vous ne l'aillez jamais.

A la grande surprise de Constance, Charlotte éclata de rire.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que j'avais pas prévu ce coup ?

\- Ben… Euh… Balbutia Constance, en cherchant appui auprès de la Reine, visiblement déboussolée elle-aussi.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous épargné la peine de chercher comment j'ai eu ma machine. Je vais vous l'expliquer, comme ça, vous comprenez pourquoi vous ne POUVEZ pas m'empêcher de l'obtenir.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire, vous êtes teu-bé ou sourde ? Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'avoir ma machine !

\- Je serai curieuse d'entendre ça… Dit Constance

\- Ben c'est partie pour ma jolie petite histoire alors.

Une musique au violon démarra en fond sonore et Charlotte prit une voix de circonstance :

\- Le portail temporel m'a fait débarquée à Paris, le 15 mars 2048. Une époque déjà pas mal pourrie mais moins que celle dont je venais. Comme j'ai bien suivie en cours d'Histoire, je savais que je venais de débarquer seulement trois mois avant que le Docteur Germain Castafolte ne mette au point son premier robot révolutionnaire, le tout premier Castafolte. Celui qui serait à l'origine de tout les autres… J'ai toujours admiré le génie du Docteur Castafolte alors je me suis dit que ce serait plutôt sympa d'assister à ce moment d'histoire. Sauf que, quand j'ai réussi à retrouver Germain, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était très, très loin du compte. Et à seulement trois mois de la présentation de son premier robot, il n'était absolument pas prêt. Le Docteur Castafolte que je voyais était sans doute un très grand scientifique mais… Son projet était infaisable, la science de l'époque n'était pas assez avancée pour que son projet de robot puisse voir le jour…

\- Évidemment que la science n'était pas assez avancée… Puisque c'est lui qui l'a justement fait progressé avec ces théories robotiques, Intervint Constance, prise dans le fil dramatique de l'histoire

\- Sauf que là non… Germain Castafolte était tout, sauf près du but. Il lui manquait ses grandes théories scientifiques qui allait, dans le futur, faire progresser la science à grand pas. J'étais complètement paumée, je ne comprenais pas comment le docteur allait pouvoir, en aussi peu de temps, faire faire un bond de plusieurs siècles à la Science. Et c'est là que j'ai compris…

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Que Germain Castafolte était brillant mais pas suffisamment. Et que les savoirs qu'il allait apporter aux générations futures grâce à ses travaux, devaient justement provenir du futur… C'est à dire de moi… Dit Charlotte, un sourire de fierté au coin des lèvres

Henry et Le Visiteur (qui étaient parvenu à échapper à la surveillance de Michel) suivaient la conversation depuis le couloir du bureau de Constance. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué et Henry sentit naitre en lui une énième déception concernant son Daddy. Le Visiteur serra la main de son ami et reprit son écoute active.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Constance

\- En fouillant dans les affaires que j'avais sur moi en arrivant de Néo-Versailles, je suis tombée sur l'objet qui avait été le plus précieux pour moi pendant en temps. Le manuel du _Tempus Fugitron_…

\- La machine du Voyageur du Temps…

\- Exactement… Quand l'autre clodo était ma seule raison de vivre, j'avais réussi à obtenir, dans des conditions très particulières, le manuel de sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Une pure relique pour moi à l'époque. Mais en 2048, ce manuel était avant tout un pur condensé de savoirs scientifiques provenant du futur. Soit autant de savoirs qui manquait à Germain Castafolte.

Charlotte lut dans les yeux de ses interlocutrices une lueur de compréhension. Elle continua son histoire :

\- Alors je suis allée voir le Docteur Germain Castafolte. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçue. Un grand humaniste cet homme… Très intelligent aussi… Quand je lui ai proposé de lui donner le manuel du _Tempus Fugitron_, il a tout de suite acceptée toutes mes conditions.

\- Celle de vous fabriquer une machine à voyager dans le temps… Dit Clothilde

\- Exactement… Et de m'assurer mes arrières… Sans moi, personne n'apportera jamais ce manuel à Germain. Sans moi, toutes les inventions qu'il a mit au point grâce aux théories dans ce livret n'existeront jamais : pas de robot Castafolte, pas de poumon artificiel, pas d'interface solaire et pas d'Internet 4.0 … J'ai refermé la boucle de causalité. Si vous m'empêcher d'obtenir ma machine, vous créez un paradoxe temporel et vous changez radicalement le cours du temps. Et il me semble… Que c'est un peu votre mission à vous d'empêcher tout cela…

Charlotte était victorieuse, assise bien droite et regardant dans les yeux cette femme qu'elle venait de battre à plat de couture. Constance tenta :

\- On pourrait fournir nous-même les informations dont le Docteur Castafolte a besoin…

\- Non, vous ne le ferez pas… Sourit Charlotte

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Trop de variable… Ce sont précisément ces informations, et uniquement ces informations, dont s'est servi Germain qui ont construit son avenir et notre présent. Si vous lui donniez une info de plus ou de moins, il ne pourrait, par exemple, ne jamais parvenir à donner assez d'humanisme à son robot. Vous imaginez ? Tout les Castafoltes dépourvus de la moindre once d'humanisme ? On pourrait retrouver une belle bande de CastaFlics à la place de nos bons vieux robots… Ou pire, à la place, ce serait des Riton en puissance, tout en blague de merde et en égo démesuré…

Charlotte se leva et regarda les deux femmes.

\- Vous ne prendrez pas ce risque.

\- Et si on s'arrangeait pour vous piquer le manuel avant votre départ pour Néo-Versailles ? Proposa alors Clothilde, toute fière de sa solution

Le regard de Charlotte se durcit. Elle dit, beaucoup plus froidement :

\- J'ai étudié les causalités de mon geste sur le futur. Si je ne récupère pas le manuel, Van Der Castafolte le trouvera. Et, si j'ai bien tout juste dans mes calculs de paramètres, il tentera de fabriquer une machine à voyager dans le temps pour que Stella et Raph puisse retrouver leur époque. Et en essayant, il fera exploser Néo-Versailles…

Un grand silence suivit son annonce. Elle poursuivit quand même :

\- Et si vous ne vous sentez pas concerné Constance, rappelez vous que c'est les émeutes qui vous ont poussé à accepter la demande du gouvernement français et à transformer les Missionnaires en Brigade Temporelle. Me prendre le manuel, c'est annulé votre propre ligne temporelle.

La bataille était finalement gagné. Charlotte leur tourna le dos et tout en partant, lança à la volée :

\- À vous de voir si le peu de troubles que je peux causer vaut toutes ses modifications…

Avant qu'elle allait passer la porte du bureau, la Reine Clothilde IV la rappela :

\- Charlotte ! Je vous ai fait tant de mal que ça ?

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Ses poings étaient crispés, son souffle était devenu court. Elle dit :

\- C'est pas tellement votre faute. On ne vous a jamais aimé, ni vous, ni votre mère avant vous. C'est le problème des puissants. Au fond, vous serez toujours seule.

Elle laissa passer un temps, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait :

\- Sauf que vous n'avez jamais supporter qu'on ne vous aime pas. Au fond, vous ne vouliez pas avoir le même destin que votre mère, détestée toute sa vie mais aimée dans la mort… Alors vous vous êtes servi du Voyageur du Temps et de ses mensonges.

\- Je sais… Mais je voulais donner de l'espoir à mon peuple… Clama Clothilde, pleine de conviction et de bonne foi.

\- Et ça a marché au delà de vos espérances hein ? Dit Charlotte, avec un rire amer.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Clothilde. Elle ne savait pas si elle détestait vraiment celle qui resterait toujours sa Reine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur nous. Surtout sur Raymond et moi. On avait jamais eut de parents, personne sur qui se reposer, personne à admirer… Alors, vous imaginez bien qu'un homme qui nous sauvait tous les soirs, nous et toute la ville, qui affirmait qu'un monde meilleur était possible…

Les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer lui faisait mal aujourd'hui mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle les sorte enfin :

\- Le Voyageur du Temps… C'était tout mon monde… Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je me serai pris une balle pour lui… Et pour vous aussi, par la même occasion… Et c'est ce que mon frère a finit par faire… Vous vous rendez compte du vide de ma vie après que mon frère soit mort pour vous ? J'avais perdu la seule famille qui avait été là pour moi et, en même temps, la seule raison de vivre que j'avais jamais eut. Votre mensonge a fait s'effondrer mon monde… Parce que, même si ça me fait mal de le dire aujourd'hui, le Voyageur était tout ce que j'avais, c'était toute ma vie et sans doute bien plus que ce qu'elle valait à l'époque…

Toujours planqués contre la porte du bureau de Constance, Renard et Henry étaient silencieux. Le Visiteur n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion des trois femmes et avaient pris comme des claques chaque mention de son existence. Charlotte semblait le détester au delà du possible. Se faire des ennemis, il en avait l'habitude mais, à chaque fois, il avait eut l'impression d'être du côté des gentils, de ceux qui font le bien. Dans le cas présent, il savait pertinemment que si il y avait un méchant, c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait brisé la vie de cette femme, qui avait causé indirectement la mort de sa seule famille, son départ pour une époque qui n'était pas la sienne et enfin, son existence instable. Charlotte était une belle personne et sa mission était noble. Mais le Visiteur ne connaissait que trop bien les sacrifices et les risques que ce genre de vie engendrait et il s'en voulait d'avoir mis un tel fardeau sur les épaules de cette femme. Le regard de surprise puis de mépris qu'elle lui lança quand elle le vit ne fut que la dernière claque qu'il se prit sans broncher.

\- Vous écoutez aux portes en plus… Vous êtes définitivement le pire des cons…

Renard la regarda dans les yeux, puis s'effaça en disant :

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…

\- Allez dire ça à Raymond… Cracha Charlotte, avec bien plus de trémolos dans la voix qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et voulut sortir quand soudain, un turbopoing lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna et regarda Henry Castafolte. Ce dernier dit :

\- Tout ce que vous avez dit… À propos de mon concepteur… Si c'est la vérité…

\- Oui… Je suis désolée… Sincèrement, Docteur… Dit Charlie

\- Cela signifie que vous êtes… que vous êtes… VOUS ÊTES MA MAMAN !

Et par un retour de turbopoing, Charlotte se retrouva dans les bras de Henry Castafolte, le robot le plus humain de tout le temps, pleurant à chaude larme sur son perfecto. Elle lui tapota le dos en disant :

\- Si on peut dire…

_Merci d'avoir lu et pour votre future review ;) Le prochain chapitre arrivera avec un peu de chance la semaine prochaine et s'appellera __Reconnaissances de dettes__ ! _


	5. Chapitre 4 - Reconnaissance de dettes

Reconnaissances de dettes

\- Alors, on résume si je comprends tout bien… Dit Raph en avalant sa tartine de confiture de fraise

Henry et le Visiteur avaient débarqué chez lui tôt le lendemain de la mission et de l'arrestation de Milan. Il tenta de résumer toute l'histoire, afin de voir si il avait tout bien compris :  
\- Cette nana est une ancienne de Néo-Versailles, qui s'est barrée après les émeutes par le portail temporel détraqué  
\- Tout à fait, Confirma Henry, en soufflant sur sa tisane  
\- Et maintenant elle a réussi à avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps grâce à Germain Castafolte  
\- Voilà… Marmonna le Visiteur  
\- Et elle s'est démerdé pour qu'on puisse pas l'en empêcher en participant à l'élaboration de tous les robots Castafolte  
\- C'est un peu ma maman, Dit Henry avec des trémolos dans la voix  
\- Abuse pas Henry, Marmonna le Visiteur  
\- Elle m'a l'air d'être une femme de qualité, Renchérit Henry  
\- Et elle peut pas vous voir, Conclua Raph en regardant le Visiteur  
\- Comme plein de gens à Néo-Versailles… Je peux pas lui en vouloir… Pis je m'en fous, Grommela-t-il avec une expression sur le visage qui signifiait clairement qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire.  
Raph ne fit pas de commentaires mais, prévenant, il s'adressa à Henry pour la suite de l'histoire :  
\- Mais euh… Ce qu'elle fait avec sa machine, c'est… c'est quoi ?  
\- Elle retrouve les expatriés de Néo-Versailles et leur vient en aide. Elle s'assure qu'ils ne provoquent pas de graves changements temporels. Une noble mission, Dit Henry avec amour  
\- Oui, c'est magnifique, c'est formidable, cette fille est géniale. On pourrait se concentrer sur pour quoi on est venu ? S'énerva Renard  
\- D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici, pendant mon petit dej ?  
\- Mission… On a globalement réussi celle d'hier alors autant continuer tant qu'on a de la chatte

Raph se refit une autre tartine (d'abricot cette fois) et écouta son ami partir dans son délire :  
\- La mission, c'est Baptiste Tourek. Aujourd'hui, il a 17 ans et il va au lycée Adrien Ménielle. Sauf que (!) le concierge du lycée, ou plutôt sa femme, va avoir un bébé et prendre une murge monumentale pour fêter ça. Et comme le lendemain, il était encore à moitié défoncé, il ne pourra pas nettoyer correctement les toilettes du troisième étage. Le problème c'est que le 23 mars, c'est à dire demain, Baptiste Tourek aura la gastro et 7 minutes avant la fin de son cours de math, il demandera à son professeur si il peut aller faire caca et comme son professeur est plutôt sympathique et de bonne humeur ce matin-là, il l'autorisera à quitter la classe. Et Baptiste Tourek sera absolument trauuuuuuuuumatisé par l'état lamentable des toilettes. 20 ans plus tard, il sera devenu chimiste et travaillera dans les produits d'entretien, pour que plus jamais, personne ne soit obligé de faire caca dans des toilettes déglueulasses !

Le Visiteur était monté en gamme tout le long de sa tirade pour finir debout, les mains au ciel et la mine exaltée. Raph et Henry se regardèrent. Le scientifique commenta :  
\- Chacun ses combats hein…  
\- Saaaauuuuf que ! En 2228, le produit d'entretien pour toilettes qu'il inventera va ronger les canalisations de Paris et ses alentours ! Et l'eau courante va disparaitre ! Toute la capitale va être obligé de se doucher avec de l'eau minérale ! Tu te rends compte ? Prendre une douche à la Badoit…  
\- Ça doit mousser, Dit Raph, la bouche pleine.  
\- On fait quoi alors ? Pour empêcher ça ?  
\- On se met des calbuts sur la tête et on lui fait peur pour pas qu'il aille au lycée ? Ironisa Raph  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? Non, on va juste empêcher le concierge de se mettre une race en piquant toutes les bouteilles dans la loge. Comme ça, il peut pas boire et nous, on a des bouteilles gratos !  
Raph et Henry se regardèrent encore une fois, les yeux ronds, hallucinés de voir que le plan avait l'air de tenir la route.  
\- Ben, c'est parti…

\- Putain Raph, qu'est ce que tu branles ? Grommela le Visiteur dans le talkie-walkie  
Évidemment, la mission ne se passait pas très bien. Le concierge était entré dans la loge pendant que Henry et le Visiteur fourraient les bouteilles dans un grand sac, parce que Raph n'avait pas fait le guet, trop occupé à draguer la stagiaire du prof de français. Le concierge, qui avait déjà commencé à fêter la naissance de la petite Brigitte au bar du coin avec ses potes, s'était mis à la poursuite du duo.  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive… Grésilla la voix de Raph  
\- Essaie de l'éloigner, qu'on puisse se barrer !  
\- Mais pourquoi vous utilisez pas la machine ?  
\- Elle déconne ! Dit Renard, avec un coup d'oeil noir à Henry  
\- Ouais ben ça va hein ! Faut voir ce que t'en fait aussi ! Dit le scientifique face au regard accusateur de son ami

Cachés dans une ruelle, les deux amis regardaient la cible, passablement vénère, passer et repasser devant leur cachette.  
\- Merde, Raph ! Bouge toi !  
\- Vous me suivez en fait ? Dit une voix au-dessus d'eux.  
Ils levèrent les yeux. Le visage de Charlotte, à sa fenêtre, les toisait, sourcils levés.  
\- Un problème messieurs ?  
\- Non, tout va bien, Dit le Visiteur, gêné  
\- Une mission encombrante, ma chère, Dit Henry, en même temps que son ami, avec un ton ampoulé  
La jeune femme regarda Henry avec amusement. Elle connaissait l'histoire du robot Castafolte qui avait surmonté son bug de fabrication. Le plus humain de tout les robots, avec plus d'humanisme que beaucoup d'êtres organiques. Elle était assez fière d'avoir pu contribuer à la création de cet être. "_C'est con qu'il soit pote avec un con_", se disait-elle.  
\- Pourquoi vous vous transportez pas ailleurs avec la machine ?  
\- Parce qu'elle déconne, Grommela le Visiteur  
\- Sans rire ?  
\- Elle beugue jamais, la votre ?  
\- Non Germain a bien bossé… Je vous transporte peut être ? Proposa Charlie avec un sourire  
\- Ça va aller merci… J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pas une passion démesurée pour ma personne… Ironisa le Visiteur, en guettant Raph  
\- Ouais, vous êtes un con. Et ça me fait plaisir de le constater. Je prends mon pied en vous offrant généreusement mon aide.  
\- Ouais, une sorte de vengeance sadique ? Sourit le Visiteur, en lançant un regard amusé à l'expatriée.  
\- Totalement, dit-elle en tendant la main vers le bas.  
Renard et Henry se regardèrent, attrapèrent la main tendue et dans un cliquetis, disparurent en direction le bois de Vincennes, question de se rappeler la saison 1.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie souriait avec amabilité à Raph, seulement à moitié désolé de sa bourde, car riche d'un numéro de téléphone.  
\- Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ? Dit Raph, en s'adressant au Visiteur  
\- Ben, je sais pas Raph, on va devoir trouver un nouveau plan en deux-deux vu que t'as tout fait foirer ! Gueula le Visiteur, manifestement perturbé  
\- Oh la la… Faut se calmer, Monsieur le Voyageur du Temps… C'est quoi la mission ? Railla Charlotte  
\- Baptiste Tourek, responsable de l'érosion des canalisations et la fin de l'eau courante en région parisienne, Répondit Henry, toujours très courtois  
\- Fin de l'eau courante, à cause du ''Nettoitoutvite'' en… 2226 ? Demanda Charlie  
\- Non, 2228, Répondit Renard  
\- Et pourquoi pas empêcher ce monsieur de créer son produit ? Plutôt que de se faire chier ?  
\- Et vous feriez ça comment ? Ironisa le Visiteur  
\- Je ferrai ça mieux que vous, pour commencer, Attaqua la jeune femme  
\- Sans déconner ?  
Raph et Henry regardèrent les deux voyageurs du temps commencer le combat.  
\- Ben pourquoi vous vous lancez pas alors ? Allez régler le problème vous-même puisque vous êtes si brillante ! Grinça le Visiteur  
\- Et pourquoi je le ferai pas ? Question de démontrer encore quel incapable vous êtes ?  
\- Mais allez-y ! Mais à part prouver à quel point vous m'aimez pas, pourquoi vous feriez ça ?  
\- Peut être pour ramener l'eau courante à Néo-Versailles ? J'en sais rien, je cherche ! Cria alors la jeune femme  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre, Néo-Versailles ? Vous vous êtes barré !  
\- Et alors ? J'y ai grandi, j'ai encore des amis là-bas, je veux les aider ! C'est un peu à ça que j'ai dédié ma vie, connard !  
Dans un dernier regard haineux, Charlotte appuya sur son poignet gauche (_enfin sur la machine à voyager dans le temps accrochée à son poignet gauche, soyez pas con_) et disparut dans les couloirs du temps, tel un fier Jackouille.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuses. Raph regardait son ami et se souvenait de sa tête après le coup de pute d'Octave sur la scène de Néo-Versailles, sous les cris de rage de son public. Il s'était comporté comme un con avec Charlotte mais la culpabilité devait commencer à être lourde à porter. Alors, les remarques acerbes de la jeune femme avaient du faire mouche. Henry commenta :  
\- T'aurais pu être un peu plus sympa avec elle, elle nous a un peu sauver les miches tout à l'heure  
\- Ouais ben c'est pas une raison pour faire chier !  
\- C'est pas faux Henry… Je sais bien qu'elle l'aime pas beaucoup mais, c'est pas la peine de faire la salope quoi… Dit Raph  
\- Hey hey hey ! Tu traites pas ma mère ! Menaça le scientifique moustachu  
\- Laisse tomber Raph… Merci de me défendre, Dit le Visiteur

Il se pencha sur son plan et commençait à réfléchir au plan que Raph avait évoqué tout à l'heure (_l'histoire des calbuts sur la tête_) quand Charlie réapparut sur sa chaise.  
\- Qu'est ce que…  
\- Voilà, catastrophe annulée ! J'ai fait un tour à Néo-Versailles, ils ont à nouveau l'eau courante.  
\- Comment vous…  
\- Je suis allée dans l'entreprise où il bosse, le jour de la présentation du projet ''Nettoitoutvite'', j'ai déclenché l'alarme incendie pour que tout le monde évacue la salle de réunion et j'en ai profité pour glisser une erreur dans ses calculs. Quand ils testeront le produit, ça marchera pas, Baptiste Tourek se fera virer et ne fabriquera jamais de nettoyant à chiotte.  
\- Rapide, brillant, efficace ! Vous êtes douée, Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle comment d'ailleurs, je ne le sais même pas, Dit Henry, badin  
\- On avait pas de nom de famille en 2550. Alors quand j'ai fait mes papiers d'identité, j'ai du en choisir un ! Dit la jeune femme, faussement guillerette  
\- Et vous avez choisit quoi ? Demanda Raph  
\- Raymond… Comme mon frère… Vous savez, celui qui est mort pendant l'émeute que vous avez déclenchez ?  
Le Visiteur baissa les yeux.  
\- C'était votre frère, Raymond ? Demanda Raph  
\- Et ouais… Mon frangin adoré, ma seule famille, vu que nos parents sont morts quand on était môme. Les orphelins de Néo-Versailles, qu'on nous appelait.  
\- Alors, Raymond est vraiment mort… Dit Raph, en baissant la tête  
\- Ouais… Dit Charlotte  
\- Et mon dessin ? Demanda Raph, en sortant le papier qui ne le quittait jamais

Charlotte sourit en prenant le dessin.  
\- Vous l'avez toujours avec vous ?  
\- Ben oui… Qui l'a dessiné ?  
\- C'est moi… C'est la Reine Stella qui me l'a commandé quand je suis retournée en 2550 pour la première fois… Elle m'avait vu débarquée de nulle part et m'avait demandée de reproduire un Instagram pour vous, en échange de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait vu. Je pense qu'elle voulait vous rassurer sur sa vie et sur les survivants… C'est pour ça que j'ai signé ''Ray''… On comptait pas vous dire qu'il était mort, j'ai gaffé… Je sais que vous l'aimiez bien et qu'il vous appréciait aussi… Je suis désolée…  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolé… C'était votre frère après tout… Merci pour le dessin du coup  
\- Raymond avait plus de talent que moi… Il aurait été heureux en 2015… Mais je le saurai jamais, Dit Charlotte à destination du Visiteur  
\- Je suis désolé, Charlotte, je devrais vous le répéter combien de fois ? Dit Renard, le nez sur son plan  
\- Vous pouvez bien le répéter autant que vous voulez, ça fera pas revenir mon frère.  
\- En tout cas, merci pour la mission, on vous en doit une ! Dit Henry, précipitamment  
\- Pas de problème, c'était gratuit.  
Charlie s'en alla avec un dernier regard hargneux pour le Visiteur. Ce dernier leva la tête et dit :  
\- On lui en doit une ?  
\- Ben… Dit le robot, en regardant son pote se lever et partir précipitamment.  
\- Il va où ?

Quelques jours plus tard, dans son appartement trop grand, Charlotte était penchée, comme à son habitude, sur les dernières chroniques du passé, du présent et du futur, cherchant une perturbation. Quand soudainement (_tension dramatique_), elle entendit la chasse d'eau se déclencher, et vit, stupéfaite, le Visiteur sortir de ses toilettes.  
\- Putain, vous manquez pas de culot ! S'exclama la jeune femme  
\- Y'a pas à dire, les WC ont changé la face du monde ! Sourit le Visiteur du Futur  
\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Oh, rassurez vous, je suis pas venue faire la causette. Vous pouvez pas me voir, moi ça me saoule de vous entendre dire des horreurs à propos de ma personne…  
\- Pauvre petit chou, vous voulez un café, question de me faire pardonner de vous trouver si con ? Railla Charlotte  
\- C'est du sarcasme ?  
\- Allez vous faire foutre !  
\- C'est pas très gentil ce que vous venez de dire. Surtout que je viens de vous rendre un fier service  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? Quel service ? Demanda la jeune femme  
\- Je vous en devais une non ?  
Charlotte soupira.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ?  
\- Vous m'avez réglé un problème, j'avais une dette envers vous. Alors j'ai réglé l'un des votre.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu encore ?  
\- Bernie, Dit simplement le Visiteur  
\- Quoi Bernie ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez raconté encore ? Il a pas toute sa tête, vous le savez parfaitement !  
\- Justement ! Quelle idée de le laisser en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale ?  
\- J'y travaille ! Mais c'est pas simple de changer quelqu'un d'époque sans que la brigade temporelle s'en rende compte ! S'agaça Charlotte  
\- Je sais bien ma jolie…  
\- Essaie encore de m'appeler comme ça et je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses plus jamais dire un mot ! Suffoqua Charlie  
\- On se tutoie maintenant ?  
\- Mmmffff… Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu avec Bernie ?  
\- Je lui ai trouvé sa place… Changer quelqu'un d'époque, c'est compliqué mais quand on s'arrange pour trouver la place idéale à quelqu'un, ça passe comme un tweet en 4G.  
\- Où vous l'avez emmené ?  
\- Je te montre ? Demanda le Visiteur, taquin, en tendant le bras  
\- On se tutoie toujours pas…  
\- Ah ? Je croyais… Bon, on y va ?

Charlotte lâcha précipitamment la main du Visiteur dès qu'ils furent arrivé, en pleine Renaissance, au château de Blois. Renard sourit devant l'air perdu de la jeune femme et indiqua la Cour du Roi.  
\- Vous voyez le grand mec là-bas ?  
\- Ouais  
\- C'est le roi François Premier, il a apporté la Renaissance Italienne en France.  
\- Super, je serai ravie de boire un godet avec lui. Quel rapport avec Bernie ?  
\- Il est juste derrière le roi. Avec le chapeau à grelot sur la tête.  
Charlie repéra en effet le frère de Véronique dans la foule des courtisans. En train de déguster un morceau de pain, il suivait le roi, l'air parfaitement dans son élément. Elle le vit dire quelque chose, sans doute stupide à la cantonade et vit le roi éclater de rire. Bernie semblait parfaitement dans son élément, heureux comme un pape. Charlie sourit de toutes ses dents. Le Visiteur dit :  
\- Je me suis arrangée pour que Bernie remplace Triboulet.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Triboulet était le fou de François Premier. Il a pour rôle de faire rire le roi en disant des stupidités et je me suis dit que Bernie sera parfait dans ce rôle.  
Elle regarda le Visiteur, pour la première fois sans haine ni mépris. Il continua :  
\- Triboulet… Enfin, Bernie maintenant, va entrer dans les livres d'Histoires comme un des fous les plus célèbres de France. Victor Hugo en fera le héros d'une de ces pièces les plus célèbres, il ajoutera une forme de sublime dans son rôle d'amuseur, Georges Meliès réalisera un film sur lui… Bernie va vivre heureux.  
La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quand je raconterai ça à Véro, pensa la jeune femme.  
\- Ça vous va ? Comme retour d'ascenseur ? Demanda le Visiteur, un peu hésitant  
Charlotte essuya ses larmes précipitamment et dit, en s'accrochant à son bras :  
\- Ouais… C'est parfait… Vous pouvez me déposer en 1919, à New York ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Rendre service

Rendre service

Véronique, assise dans la cave où Charlie lui rendait visite, feuilletait avec émotion le classeur plein de pages de livres d'histoire, de gravures anciennes et de photos de pièces. L'histoire brillante de la nouvelle vie de son frère était retranscrite ici.  
\- Il lui a vraiment sorti ça ? « _Sire, je demande à mourir de vieillesse ?_ »  
\- Une des phrases les plus célèbres de l'histoire de la Renaissance ma vieille.  
\- Putain… C'est génial ! Merci Charlie !  
\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est le Voyageur du Temps  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici lui ?  
\- Je lui ai rendu un service, un peu malgré moi… Alors, il m'a renvoyée l'ascenseur en trouvant une place dans le temps à Bernie  
\- Putain… Il a peut être un peu plus de classe qu'on pensait…  
\- Faut pas abuser hein… Bon je te laisse ma grande. Fais gaffe à Al Capone hein…  
\- Oh, je commence à penser que c'est pas un si mauvais bougre…

\- On peut toujours essayer… Dit Henry  
\- C'est mort, on est quitte. Elle voudra pas, Dit Renard, en se grattant la tête  
\- Ouais mais si j'ai tout bien suivi, il faut agir vite si on veut pouvoir régler ce problème. C'est une occasion en or !  
\- Je sais Raph mais on va devoir se démerder autrement, Dit le Visiteur  
\- Et si moi, je vais lui demander ? Elle acceptera peut être ? Dit Henry  
\- Écoute, si tu réparais la machine, on pourrait s'en servir à nouveau et profiter de la perturbation temporelle avant qu'elle s'éteigne !  
\- Je sais pas encore où est le problème et j'ai pas mon matériel ! Alors que Charlie a une machine toute neuve et parfaitement fonctionnelle ! Souligna Henry  
\- Tu l'appelles Charlie maintenant ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, après le surnom ? Tu vas l'appeler maman et lui demander ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Railla le Visiteur  
\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit morte ? Je veux dire la machine ? Elle marchait encore bien, il y a deux jours, quand vous avez été au XVIème siècle… Intervient Raph  
\- Oui mais elle a pas l'habitude de parcourir aussi fréquemment de longue distance et elle était déjà beuguée… Alors, ça a pété… Grommela Renard  
\- C'est sûr que si t'avais pris le temps de la ménager un peu le temps que je règle deux ou trois détails… Dit Henry  
\- Fais pas chier Henry, fais pas chier… Marmonna le Visiteur avec un regard noir  
\- De toute façon, si on veut pouvoir rentrer à notre époque et continuer notre mission, on sera bien obligé d'aller voir Charlotte ! A moins que tu connaisses beaucoup des gens qui ont des machines à voyager dans le temps et qui vivent en 2015 ?

Charlotte ouvrit et sourit à ses visiteurs, ce qui était déjà une amélioration, constata celui qu'on dénommait ainsi la plupart du temps.  
\- Vous sonnez maintenant ?  
\- Obligés, Marmonna Le Visiteur, en montrant la machine  
\- Ah… Elle est encore pétée ?  
\- Un peu…  
\- Bon ben… Je vous offre un café ?  
\- C'est encore du sarcasme ?  
Elle rit et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

\- Alors, c'est quoi les bails ? Parce que bon, je vous aime toujours pas hein… Dit Charlie en s'asseyant en face du Visiteur  
\- Léo Noël… Dit simplement le Visiteur  
\- Ce fils de pute… Réagit immédiatement la jeune femme  
\- Il y a une perturbation temporelle autour de lui, Dit Henry  
\- Une perturbation comment ? S'intéressa alors l'expatriée  
\- Une perturbation quantique  
\- Pas possible que ce soit provoqué par un expatrié ? Demanda avec empressement Charlotte  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Visiteur  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça que je les retrouve. Dès que je constate un changement quelconque dans le flux temporel, je pars du principe que ça peut être un des expatriés qui l'a provoqué  
\- Donc si y'en a un qui se tient tranquille dans sa nouvelle époque, vous le repérez pas ? Demanda le Visiteur en jouant avec sa tasse  
\- Ouais c'est les limites de la méthode mais vous les connaissez… Avec eux, y'a de chance qu'ils fassent pas de remous… Et comment vous voulez que je les repère, monsieur le Voyageur du Temps ? Railla la jeune femme, vexée  
\- Je dirai qu'il y a des méthodes plus efficace. Utiliser les registres d'État Civil et repérer si il y a quelqu'un en trop par exemple... Quelqu'un qui voudrait se faire soigner avec un numéro de Sécu qui n'existait pas avant... Quelqu'un qui se fait arrêter par les flics alors qu'il existe pas dans le registre des naissances... Je vous fait pas un dessin, Dit Renard en la regardant avec un sourire en coin  
Elle le regarda et ne trouva rien à redire. Il lui sourit et avala son café :  
\- Et ouais ma jolie, ça, c'est l'expérience qui parle…  
\- On avait dit quoi à propos de l'emploi de ce genre de surnom ? Dit la jeune expatriée avec un regard mauvais  
\- Bref, on se demandait si il y avait pas moyen que vous nous rendiez service en nous transportant en 2550 pour que je puisse réparer la machine, Interrompit Henry, sentant que ça allait encore partir en couilles.  
\- Et votre mission ? La perturbation quantique pourrait s'estomper et vous auriez une fenêtre de tir plus réduite. Faudrait agir vite pendant qu'on peut encore changer un maximum de détails dans la vie de ce connard, Dit Charlotte  
\- Oui mais on fait comment sans machine qui fonctionne ? Demanda Renard  
\- Utilisez la mienne. Je dépose Henry et la machine en 2550 pour qu'il se mette au boulot de son côté, et je vous accompagne en 2320 pour fumer l'autre con  
\- Vous m'accompagnerez en mission ? Vous allez supporter ma connerie ? Demanda le Visiteur  
\- On parle de l'annulation du nuage toxique, la seule chose qui nous empêche encore vraiment de vivre en permanence à la surface et qui a ravagé la Tour Eiffel. Alors, je pense que je peux mettre de côté le fait que je peux pas vous voir pendant une ou deux heures.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, Renard et Charlotte étaient jetés sans ménagement dans un cagibi de l'usine à textile. Charlotte se releva avec une grimace et dit :  
\- Tout vos plans tournent toujours aussi bien ?  
\- C'est un running gag assez récurant ouais, Grommela le Visiteur en se relevant à son tour.  
Il avait l'air tellement sérieux que Charlie n'eut pas la force de lui balancer une vanne.  
\- Fais chier ! On a raté la fenêtre de tellement peu. Gueula Renard en tapant sur la porte verrouillée  
\- Comment ça se fait que la perturbation se soit stabilisée aussi brusquement ?  
\- J'en sais foutrement rien ! Je comprends rien à ces conneries, S'écria le Visiteur  
\- C'est rassurant de voir à quel point vous maitrisez votre sujet, Railla la jeune femme  
\- Hey, c'est très saison 2, ce genre de remarque…  
\- Bon, en attendant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On reste là et on fait une balle au prisonnier ou on retourne chez nous ?  
\- Non… On est sur place donc autant agir. On va devoir annuler la catastrophe à l'ancienne… Dit le Visiteur, avec son air super sérieux de la mort _(Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle...)_  
\- Et c'est quoi votre plan ? Demanda la jeune femme  
\- Faudrait pouvoir faire couler sa boite de textile… Genre, si on s'arrange pour que la mode change ? Ou si on vomit dans les rotatives ? Ou si on s'arrange pour qu'il s'engueule avec sa femme, question qu'il ait pas le moral ? Ou si…  
\- Sans déconner ? Vous avez en avez beaucoup, des idées foireuses dans le genre ? Railla Charlotte  
\- Ouais ben deux secondes, je cherche… S'énerva Renard  
\- Ben cherchez plus vite ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que vous servir de taxi moi !  
\- Hey, on avait pas dit qu'on enterrait la hache de guerre pour une ou deux heures ? Demanda Renard en haussant la voix  
\- Ouais ben le temps est écoulé, Passe Partout ! Répondit Charlie, sur le même ton  
\- Vous êtes vraiment très agaçante, vous en êtes consciente ?  
\- Je vous laisse alors ? Non, parce que moi, je pourrais faire autre chose en ce moment…  
\- Ben allez-y ! Trouvez en un, de plan, au lieu de critiquer les miens ! S'exclama le Visiteur en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune femme  
\- Oh, il y a un truc de beaucoup plus simple, pour annuler le nuage toxique que de vomir dans les rotatives ! Railla Charlotte, des flammes dans les yeux  
\- Ah ouais ? Votre idée super simple, c'est quoi ? Lui dire la vérité, nia nia nia et des paillettes ? Je vous rappelle que ce mec est le dernier des enculés !  
\- Je sais ! Je comptais pas lui dire la vérité ! Gueula la jeune femme  
\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Le tuer ? Parce que moi, je tue pas les gens… Quand je peux éviter…  
\- Le tuer ? Pas forcément… On peut le menacer par contre… Et je connais quelqu'un qui peut lui faire très peur…

Belette surveillait la récréation des enfants avec la Baronne. Elle souriait, ravie de voir les gamins de la Meute se comporter comme des enfants normaux… La Baronne l'arracha à sa contemplation pour lui dire :  
\- Très chère, je crois que notre ami Voyageur s'avance au devant de nous.  
Belette regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'aristocrate, enchantée de voir son vieil ami lui rendre visite. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle constata qu'il n'était pas venu seul mais suivait une jeune femme aux yeux gris qui trainait un homme en costard cravate derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir quand la femme jeta brutalement l'inconnu en plein milieu de la cour. Le maintenant au sol, elle lui dit :  
\- Tu vois ces mômes ?  
L'homme grogna de douleur quand Charlotte lui tira les cheveux pour le forcer à regarder les enfants de la Meute qui s'étaient arrêter de jouer pour observer la scène.  
\- Réponds moi, connard ! Tu les vois, ces enfants ?  
\- Ouais, je les vois, je les vois ! S'empressa de répondre l'homme  
\- C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont obligés de vivre sous terre ! C'est parce que t'es un connard égoïste qu'ils peuvent pas jouer dehors !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Dans trois ans, tu vas vouloir diminuer tes coups de production et tu vas utiliser de mauvais isolants pour tes cuves de traitement des fibres de coton. Il va y avoir une explosion qui va tuer tout tes employés et qui va disperser un nuage toxique au-dessus de Paris, puis de toute la France et enfin, toute l'Europe. Toute l'Europe, sauf l'Ukraine, parce que le nuage s'arrêtera à la frontière, Dit alors le Visiteur, solennellement  
\- On a essayé d'être gentil avec toi tout à l'heure et de discuter tranquillement, mais vu que tu refuses de coopérer, je vais être obligé de demander à Madame La Baronne d'intervenir.  
La dénommée fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement vers le trio. Charlotte fit un semblant de révérence devant la Baronne et lui dit :  
\- Madame La Baronne. Comment est ce que vous réagiriez si je vous disais que cet homme est responsable du fait qque les enfants ne peuvent pas jouer dehors tranquillement sans risque de mourir ? Et qu'en plus, il en a rien à foutr... rien à faire ?  
\- Je crois que je réagirai fort… mal, Dit la Baronne, en regardant froidement l'homme à ses pieds  
\- Et crois moi, mon pote, tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble la Baronne quand elle est énervée. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te montre l'éventail que son cher et tendre lui a fabriqué… Susurra la jeune femme  
Le costard cravate leva les yeux et vit avec terreur les lames surgir de l'éventail de l'aristocrate au yeux durs.  
\- OK OK OK ! Pas de problème, je vais… je vais changer mes plans, je vais m'assurer de la sécurité de l'usine ! Je vous le jure, mais laissez moi partir !  
Charlotte sourit et ramena l'homme dans son époque. Les enfants, qui s'étaient tus, s'animèrent et posèrent des tonnes de questions à la Baronne, à leur maitresse et au Visiteur. Belette tenta de calmer tout le monde et lança un regard noir à Renard.

Quand Charlie revint constater le succès de la mission, elle trouva Belette et Renard sur son chemin.  
\- Un problème ? Demanda la Néo-Versaillaise  
\- Oui plutôt ! Glapit la maitresse  
\- Belette… Murmura le Visiteur, en tentant de la calmer  
\- Ferme là toi ! Et vous ! Cria la survivante en secouant sa chevelure violette  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
\- Vous m'avez perturbé la moitié de mes élèves avec votre speech ! On a pas idée de se servir de gosses pour menacer un gars !  
\- Roh ça va ! Me dites qu'ils sont facilement traumatisés, ces mioches ! C'est pas eux qui étaient armés et menaçaient d'envahir Néo-Versailles il y a pas si longtemps ? S'énerva Charlotte  
\- Et alors ? Ça reste des gosses ! Je vous interdit de vous servir d'eux ! Cria Belette  
Charlie fut sans voix. Elle regarda le Visiteur, ébahie. Elle lui demanda :  
\- Le nuage toxique a disparut ?  
\- Oui… Mais je suis d'accord avec elle… Se servir des petits, c'était pas la meilleure idée du monde, Dit Renard, plus calme que sa camarade  
\- Putain… J'annule une des plus grandes catastrophes de l'Histoire de l'Humanité et vous en êtes pas content ? S'écria la Voyageuse du temps, ébahie  
\- On aurait pu en discuter avant, on aurait pu faire les choses différemment… Dit le Visiteur  
\- Allez vous faire foutre tout les deux ! Et vous… Allez chercher un autre possesseur de machine à voyager dans le temps, pour vous servir de taxi !  
Charlotte s'en alla, furibonde. Belette se tourna vers le Visiteur et lui demanda :  
\- Tu l'a trouvé où, celle-là ?  
Renard ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, dégouté d'avoir encore merdé avec l'expatriée.

\- Ça me saoule !  
\- Ben ralentissez sur le Jack Da' alors, Dit Raph, en se servant un autre verre  
Après avoir récupéré sa machine, il était allé oublier son après-midi et sa prise de tête avec Charlotte en compagnie de Raph, qui lui, avait besoin d'oublier son dernier râteau avec la stagiaire prof de français. Ils discutaient depuis trois heures, tout en jouant à la belotte et en vidant des godets de whisky.  
\- Vous êtes super fort ! Dit Raph  
\- Pour me prendre le chou, avec les meufs ? T'es bien placé pour dire ça…  
\- Heeeyyyyyy, c'est pas gentil ça ! Surtout que je parlais du jeu… Se plaignit le jeune chevelu  
\- Graaaave. J'arrive à battre Henry dis toi ! Malgré ses super calculs de son super cerveau de robot, je le déchire ! Se rengorgea le Visiteur  
Ils continuèrent à jouer et à se saouler. Raph balbutia :  
\- Qu'est ce que vous vous en foutez de cette meuf ? C'est mort avec elle… Je vous rappelle… Que elle vous déteste… Parce que… Ben parce qu'avant, elle vous kiffait grave et que… Ben vous l'avez déçu…  
\- Chai pas ! Mais je veux pas qu'elle me déteste… J'aime pas qu'on m'aime pas… Ça me fout des otites… Dit Renard en louchant sur ses cartes  
\- Ben au pire, vous allez la voir avec des fleurs… Les meufs, ça kiffe les fleurs ! Surtout que les mecs de chez elle, ça doit pas lui offrir masse de fleurs… Vu que ça pousse plus…  
\- Tu l'as bien regardé ? Elle a l'air d'aimer les fleurs et les paillettes ? Grommela Renard  
\- Ben je sais pas moi ! Pourquoi ça vous tient tellement à coeur en plus ? Elle vous plait la Voyageuse de Néo-Versailles ? Demanda Raph avec une voix moqueuse  
\- Trop pas, d'abord ! C'est toi d'abord ! Cria Renard, en balançant un atout sur la pile  
\- Ben je sais pas moi hein ! Vous avez qu'à aller discuter avec elle ! Vous êtes pas obligé de lui apporter des fleurs ! Filez lui des Wizz ou un autre truc du futur !  
\- Elle va pas vouloir me voir, elle va me taper, Se plaignit Renard  
\- Oh l'autre, il a peur d'une fille ! Se moqua Raph  
\- Même pas vrai et puis c'est celui qui dit qui y est !  
\- Ben allez-y alors, si vous avez pas peur d'elle !  
\- T'sais quoi ? Y'a trop de problème mon pote ! J'y vais maintenant ! Dit Renard en se levant.  
Il tituba dans le salon et finit par s'écrouler dans le canapé.  
\- J'irai demain… Si je suis bourré, ça va pas aider… Balbutia le Visiteur, avant de vomir dans un pot de fleurs  
\- On avait pas finit de jouer, Grommela Raph, en se resservant un verre.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Proposition indécente

Proposition indécente

\- Si c'est pour me demander encore un service, vous pouvez allez vous faire mettre ! Dit Charlotte, appuyée sur le chambranle de sa porte.  
\- Non, c'est pas ça… Répondit Renard  
\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là alors ?  
\- Je voudrais qu'on discute, Dit le Visiteur.  
Elle haussa les sourcils et lui sourit… avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.  
Furibonde, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain dans l'idée de se faire couler un bain avec de la mousse et des bougies, un autre truc cool qu'on pouvait faire en 2015. Elle retira son sweat à capuche et, une fois sa tête extirpée tant bien que mal du vêtement, elle cria.  
Le Visiteur était assis tranquillement sur le canapé, jouant avec un des coins du coussin.  
\- Putain, on a passé un degré d'intimité là non ? Sourit le Visiteur à la vue de la Néo-Versaillaise en soutien gorge devant lui.  
\- Je vais t'écraser la tête contre un mur ! Dit la jeune femme rougissante, en enfilant avec précipitation la veste de son déshabillé qui trainait à côté.

Pendant son rhabillage, Renard eut le bon gout de détourner le regard avec un sourire en coin. Aussi ne vit-il pas arriver la claque qu'elle lui assena derrière la tête.  
\- Du coup, on se tutoie finalem… AÏE !  
\- Dégagez de chez moi plus vite que ça ! S'énerva Charlotte, furibonde en le menaçant d'une autre baffe  
\- Je veux juste discuter, Dit le Visiteur en se levant pour lui faire face.  
\- Et il se trouve que je veux pas qu'on discute, vous et moi  
\- Du coup, on revient au vouvoiement ? Faut qu'on se voit à oil-pe pour se tutoyer ?  
\- Je vais vraiment te faire du mal, mon pote, si tu continues…  
\- Je veux juste avoir une discussion posée… Interrompit le Visiteur  
\- C'est mal barré… Dit Charlie  
\- Écoute… Je te trouve…  
\- Non on va rester au ''vous''… Parce que j'ai encore plus envie de vous faire du mal quand on se tutoie… Coupa Charlie  
\- Putain… On peut vraiment pas essayer d'être un minimum courtois ? Dit Renard  
\- Nan, je sais pas, ça vient pas…  
\- Bref ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que depuis que je vous ai rencontré, on a jamais été aussi efficace, malgré les merdes qui nous sont tombé dessus… Dit Renard, prenant sur lui.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravie et tout et tout. De rien, formules de politesse, formules de politesse, et maintenant, sortez de chez moi !  
\- Charlie…  
\- Ah non ! Si je veux pas de ''tu'' entre nous, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de m'appeler Charlie hein ! Faut être logique… Coupa à nouveau la jeune femme  
\- Vas vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez de me couper hein ? S'énerva le Visiteur, en se rapprochant encore dangereusement  
\- Vas vraiment falloir que vous alliez vous faire foutre… Répondit Charlotte en ne se démontant pas face au Renard menaçant à 15 centimètre d'elle.  
\- Je veux vous proposer un truc ! Gueula Renard  
\- Ben accouchez ! Dit Charlie sur le même ton  
\- J'aimerai… J'aimerai qu'on bosse ensemble, Se calma le jeune homme

Charlotte ouvrit et ferma la bouche, surprise. Elle recula d'un pas, brisant la tension. Elle le regarda, très sérieusement et dit, calmement :  
\- Bosser avec vous ?  
\- Ouais… Et avec Raph et Henry, aussi… Henry vous apprécie beaucoup, vous avez du le remarquer, maintenant qu'il sait ce que vous avez fait avec Germain. Il vous considère comme sa mère… Dit Renard  
\- Oui oui… Je l'aime bien aussi… Je suis plutôt fière d'avoir plus ou moins participer à sa conception… Quoique… C'est lui qui a du rédiger ce manuel ? Demanda la jeune femme, pensive  
\- Ouais c'est bien lui…  
\- Ben du coup, c'est un peu lui qui est la cause de sa propre conception, Jugea Charlotte, pensive  
\- Ouais ben, on va éviter de lui dire ça parce que ça risque de le faire beuger grave… Dit précipitamment le Visiteur  
Charlotte acquiesça en silence et laissa son regard flotter dans le vague. Renard lui accorda un temps de réflexion et finit par lui demander :  
\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Elle haussa les épaules. Il continua :  
\- Charlotte, c'est évident que vous êtes loin d'être une idiote. Vous êtes douée, vous avez un sacré caractère et vous avez compris les règles du voyage dans le temps rapidement et croyez moi, je sais que c'est pas évident. Alors… Je me suis demandée si vous vouliez pas rejoindre la lutte avec m… avec nous...  
Elle regarda longuement le Visiteur et finit par dire non d'un mouvement de tête.

Le Visiteur fut déçu à un point qui l'étonna lui-même. Il passa une main exaspérée devant ses yeux et demanda, une tension dans la voix :  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez pas au moins essayer de mettre de côté le fait que vous pensez que je suis un infâme connard ? On parle de sauver le monde là !  
\- Justement… Même en imaginant qu'on arrive à bosser ensemble… C'est pas le genre de mission que je veux… Dit Charlotte  
\- C'est pas le genre de… Putain… C'est quoi le genre de mission que vous voulez ? Un petit truc tranquille où on peut prendre une pause de temps en temps pour aller faire un tour dans le temps et se faire kiffer ? Dit le Visiteur, en s'énervant à nouveau  
\- Hey ! On se calme ! Venez pas me prendre la tête ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que je me tourne les pouces ? C'est pas une mince affaire, de les retrouver tous ! Et faut faire gaffe à eux après ! Ils méritent que quelqu'un, pour une fois, fassent attention à eux ! Et c'est ce que je fais ! Parce que j'aurai aimé qu'on s'occupe de moi quand j'en avais besoin et pas qu'on me fasse avaler des conneries sur un Autre Monde qui n'existe sans doute même pas ! Cria la jeune femme

L'ambiance était à nouveau électrique. Les deux voyageurs s'affrontaient du regard, à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, en se demandant lequel allait en premier, briser la distance à l'aide d'une bonne taloche.  
\- Sauver le monde, c'est pas le genre de mission qu'on choisit, c'est pas le genre de vie qu'on attend. Ça vous tombe dessus et… Et on assume… Dit Renard, sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme  
\- Une sorte de destinée de héros ?  
\- Si on veut… Répondit le Visiteur  
\- Ben j'emmerde la destinée… Je veux pas de grandes causes trop nobles et trop grande pour moi… Dit Charlotte  
\- Vous. Êtes. Douée. Putain ! Articula le Visiteur, avec hargne.  
Il recula et se prit la tête dans les mains, cherchant à se calmer. Cette fille avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote (_\- mention spéciale de l'auteure à l'auteure pour l'emploi d'une expression à la con)._

Elle n'avait pas bougé, le regardait.  
\- Ne soyez pas égoïste Charlotte… Vous valez mieux que ça…  
\- Faut croire que non. Moi, j'ai décidé d'être égoïste et de me servir du voyage dans le temps à des fins personnelles. Et j'emmerde les donneurs de leçons. J'aide mes amis. C'est comme ça. Point.  
\- Charlie… Dit le Visiteur en se rapprochant à nouveau, les yeux sombres  
\- Faut pas m'appeler par mon surnom, j'ai dit… Faut pas... Après on s'énerve et on se tape... Dit la surnommée, sans reculer d'un pouce  
\- Ben, j'ai décidé de pas tenir compte des règles moi non plus  
\- Il va vous arriver des bricoles  
\- Je vous retourne la menace…  
\- Sors de chez moi, pauvre mec.  
\- Sinon ? Tu vas faire quoi Charlie ? Murmura le Visiteur.  
Il se rapprocha encore, la forçant à lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, malgré ses mains qui tremblaient et son coeur qui s'accélérait. Elle prit une grande respiration. 

_Ellipse narrative frustrante - Il est interdit de frapper l'auteure_

Le Visiteur s'assit à côté du CastaBot. Henry leva les yeux de son Introspecteur V2.0 et lui demanda :  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi Henry ?  
\- Raph m'a parlé de votre discussion à propos de Charlotte. T'es allé la voir finalement ?  
\- Ouais  
\- Même si je pense savoir la réponse à ma question, je vais la poser quand même, en tout rigueur scientifique : ça c'est bien passé ? Ironisa Henry  
\- Ma visite a eut des résultats… inattendus… Dit le Visiteur, perdu dans ses pensées  
\- Allons bon… Vous avez pu vous parler un peu au moins ?  
\- Au début oui, on a un peu discuté… Dit le Visiteur  
\- Et j'imagine que par la suite, vous vous êtes disputé, Dit Henry en retournant à son bricolage  
\- Au début oui, on s'est un peu crié dessus…  
\- Me dis pas que vous vous êtes battu ! S'écria Henry, en se tournant, exaspéré vers son ami  
\- Au début oui, on s'est un peu battu…  
\- Mais alors quoi ? T'es relou avec tes '' au début, on… au début, on… au début, on… '' Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Même au milieu, si ça te dérange pas… S'agaça le robot  
\- Ben on… Laisse tomber, je vais en parler avec Raph… Dit Le Visiteur, toujours le regard dans le lointain  
\- Avec Raph ? Tu préfères en parler avec Raph et pas avec moi ?  
\- Henry, sois sympa avec le petit… Il est de bon conseil depuis qu'il a murit dans la saison 4…  
\- Non mais… Je suis hyper déçu… Depuis quand on se cache des trucs ? Se plaignit Henry  
\- Henry, on s'est toujours caché des trucs… Soupira le Visiteur  
\- Ouais mais depuis nos aventures en livre numérique, on s'était pas juré de tout se dire ?  
\- On s'est jamais juré ça…  
\- Je… Tu… Mfff… Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ? Dit Henry, vexé comme un gosse  
\- Mais euh… Je trouve ça gênant… Rougit le Visiteur  
\- Gênant ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être gênant entre nous ?  
\- Ben… C'est Charlotte quoi…  
Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Renard évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son plus vieux copain. Dans le cerveau robotique de ce dernier passaient en revue tous les sujets potentiellement gênants qui pourraient impliquer Charlie. Quand il comprit, il poussa un petit cri horrifié. Le Visiteur se ratatina sur sa chaise quand il comprit qu'il avait compris. Henry se leva, menaçant et regarda son ami, comprenant qu'il avait compris qu'il avait compris _(elle est gratos celle-là mais elle fait plaisir)_ :  
\- Me dis pas que…  
\- Henry…  
\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Renard… On est ami ? Demanda le robot, d'un coup étrangement calme  
\- Bien sûr Henri, on est ami… Dit le Visiteur d'un ton qu'il voulu rassurant  
\- Alors tu m'aurais pas fait ça…  
\- Henry…  
\- Renard… Est ce qu'il y a eut un contact lingual avec Charlotte hier soir ? Dit Henry, débitant ses mots avec soin  
\- Ben euh…  
\- Renard ? Réponds à la question Dit Henry, soudain menaçant  
\- Ben… Au début oui, on s'est un peu embrassé… Dit Renard tout bas…  
\- Putain de merde ! Me dit pas que… Ça veut dire que… Putain, ME DIS PAS QUE T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC MA MÈRE ?


	8. Chapitre 7 - Hommages

Hommages

Des balles fusaient depuis le bar. Les tables avaient été renversées pour servir de bouclier. Un grand mec baraqué jeta un coup d'oeil bionique de l'autre côté de la barricade et se remit rapidement à l'abri quand une balle siffla près de lui. Il gueula :  
\- Madame Véronique ! On ne vous veut pas de mal !  
\- Fermez-là, bande d'abruti ! Cria la voix de Véro, de l'autre côté du bar  
\- C'est pas la peine d'en arriver là ! Continua Mathéo  
\- Grave ! C'est trop pas la peine ! Renchérit Michel, qui tremblait de tout ses membres  
\- Me prenez pas pour une con ! Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez me faire ! Dit Véronique en tirant une autre rafale  
\- Mais on ne veut rien vous faire ! On veut juste vous ramener chez vous ! Dit Mathéo  
\- Ouais, pas de relation sexuelle de prévu ! Dit Michel  
\- La ferme, Michel !  
\- Justement, c'est hors de question que je refoute les pieds là-bas !  
Elle tira une autre rafle et se baissa précipitamment quand un rayon de Freezer passa au-dessus d'elle. À ce moment, un nuage de particule lumineuse se matérialisa auprès d'elle pour finalement laisser apparaitre Charlie, encore en pyjama.  
\- Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! Siffla Véronique, une mitraillette dans les mains  
\- Je pionçais. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit Charlotte, pas très bien réveillée  
\- La Brigade Temporelle ! Ils m'ont retrouvée !  
\- Quoi ? Comment ils ont fait ? Dit la jeune Néo-Versaillaise  
\- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi la pro !  
\- On peut pas te laisser ici, il faut te cacher ! Dit Charlie  
Elle se massa les tempes.  
\- Ben on y va pas ? Demanda Véro, avant d'envoyer une autre slave  
\- Je réfléchis ! C'est pas évident… Est ce qu'on reste en 1919 mais qu'on se barre ailleurs ? Est ce que je t'emmène en 2015 ? Ou en 2550 ? Ou dans une autre époque random ? La question, c'est où est ce qu'ils iront te chercher en dernier ? Parce qu'à part moi, qu'ils peuvent pas toucher, t'es la première expatriée qu'ils trouvent… Ils vont pas vouloir te lâcher…  
\- Super, je suis une VIP hein ?  
\- Pas la peine d'ironiser Véro… Et où t'as eu toutes ses armes ?  
\- On s'en branle ! Putain… Ramène moi en 2550… Marmonna Véro  
\- T'es sûre ?  
\- Je viens de leur dire que plutôt crever que d'y retourner… Ils chercheront pas…  
Charlie acquiesça et régla la machine. Dans un grand jet de lumière, les deux femmes partirent. Mathéo se releva et soupira.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans une des maisons abandonnées des cités extérieures. Véro grommela :  
\- Fallait qu'on atterrisse chez les clodos hein ?  
\- Faut arrêter avec ce racisme hein ! Tout ceux qui ne sont pas de Néo-Versailles ne sont pas des clodos hein… Tu veux que je te ramène à Néo-Versailles ?  
\- Non… J'ai pas envie d'y retourner…  
\- Tu sais… Je crois que ça va mieux maintenant la-bas… Maintenant, ils ont l'eau courante et… Le nuage toxique a disparut, le ciel est à nouveau bleu… Les deux reines ont commencé à construire des quartiers à l'extérieur, pas sous l'ancienne Filature… Si tu veux pas tout recommencer encore une fois, ailleurs… Tu peux retourner à Néo-Versailles… Dit Charlie  
\- Non ! Cria Véronique  
\- Véro…  
\- Ça y est, elle commence à te prendre la tête ta mission ? Ou c'est que t'en a marre de ma gueule et tu veux me foutre là-bas, où il y aura la garde pour me tenir en laisse ? C'est ça hein ? On commence à te prendre la tête, maintenant que t'as une jolie petite vie au 21ème siècle ? Cria l'ancienne tenancière du Hilton  
\- Oh la ferme hein ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est facile tout ça ? Pourquoi tu crois que je me casse le cul, si c'est pas parce que je vous aime tous ? Surtout toi Véro… Tu sais que je t'aime bien, que je t'ai toujours bien aimé… Je voulais juste te proposer une solution… Se défendit Charlie  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Véro, timidement, demanda :  
\- Tu m'aimes vraiment bien ?  
\- Mais oui… On est amie non ? Sourit Charlie  
Véronique balbutia quelques sons et tomba dans les bras de Charlotte, mi-surprise mi-amusée. Elle dit :  
\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison… Pas la peine de rester dans cette baraque de clodo pourrie. Je te ramène chez moi. Tu vas découvrir les bains moussants parfumés au caramel ma vieille, tu vas kiffer !  
\- Un vrai bain ? Dit Véro, en essuyant ses larmes  
\- Ouais ! Avec de la musique et tout…  
\- Et y'a la télé ? Avec les jeux de Vincent Lagaf et tout ?  
\- Alors, Vincent Lagaf, il est clairement décevant, mais ouais, j'ai la télé… Dit Charlie, en tendant sa main gauche vers son amie.

Deux jours plus tard, Véronique tentait de convaincre son amie :  
\- Allez !  
\- Non, j'ai pas envie…  
\- Mais si t'as envie !  
\- Je te dis que non Véro, j'ai pas envie d'y aller…  
\- Ce sera l'occasion…  
\- Mais je veux pas, il va y avoir tout le monde en plus, j'ai pas envie de les voir, la Reine Clothilde et compagnie  
\- T'as bien vu la Baronne…  
\- Ouais mais c'était pour sauver le monde…  
\- Alors quand c'est ton boyfriend qui te le dit, tu y vas…  
\- Alors déjà, pour commencer, c'était pas encore mon… enfin on était pas encore ensemble… Et puis, il m'a rien demandée, à la base, il voulait juste que je le ramène, c'est moi qui me suis proposée…  
\- Au pire, on reste pas avec les autres… On reste de loin à la cérémonie et après, on va juste voir Raymond et après, on se casse… Continua Véronique  
\- Mais t'es chiante ! Je veux pas y aller, j'aurai pas du t'en parler… J'irai sur la tombe de Raymond un autre jour… Puis je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y retourner  
\- Il y a un hommage, ça me touche. Et puis attends, ça fait combien de temps que Raymond est mort ?  
\- Deux ans, deux mois et 23 jours… Répondit Charlotte, en détournant le regard  
\- Et t'es déjà allée sur sa tombe ?  
\- Ouais… Ben une fois mais, il pleuvait et du coup, j'ai pas pu… Oh, et puis, ferme là, t'y es jamais allée non plus !  
\- Ça, c'est vraiment un argument de merde vu que j'étais un peu dans une autre époque !  
Elles soupirèrent. Véronique regarda son amie et dit :  
\- Ça te ferait peut être du bien… De le voir…  
\- De le voir quoi ? Je peux pas le voir, il est mort, je pourrais plus jamais le voir… Réagit Charlie, avec violence  
\- De voir sa tombe…  
\- Super, voir le prénom de mon frère gravé dans le marbre ? Ça changerait rien…  
\- Pour lui, non. Mais toi… Ça va t'aider à avancer, je suis sûre…  
Elle soupira, puis se leva en direction de sa chambre :  
\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Véronique  
\- Je vais me changer. Si je retourne à Néo-Versailles, j'y retourne entièrement

Pour la première fois, Véronique leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu de Néo-Versailles. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux (_mais c'était le soleil hein…_)  
\- Putain, c'est un truc de fou…  
Charlie sourit. Elle avait revêtu les vêtements qu'elle avait abandonné à son arrivée en 2048, mais, pour l'hommage rendu aux morts pour la ville, la jeune femme s'était dit qu'il serait mieux de venir en tant que Néo-Versaillaise, en non en tant que Voyageuse du Temps. Abandonnés les jeans, pull en soie ou perfecto stylé, bienvenue la vieille tunique pastel trouée, les bottes de cuir fatigué, les guêtres en laine abimées. Elle s'était même coiffée comme à l'époque, avec un long morceau de tissu rouge entortillé dans sa tresse. Elle avait l'air plus jeune, plus faible. Perchée avec son amie dans un recoin des fondations de la grande salle, elle attendait le début de l'hommage aux morts, présidé par les deux reines.

Quand la cérémonie commença, Charlotte prit la main de Véronique, qui la serra, sans un mot. Elles écoutèrent les discours, prononcés par plusieurs membres importants de l'assemblée. La Baronne fut mesurée et réservée mais, sa voix partait parfois dans les aigus. Le Chef de la Garde fut brouillon et bref, on le sentait mal à l'aise. Raph, lui, fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Charlie. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le récit de la mort de Raymond. Elle savait juste qu'il était mort en protégeant la Reine.  
\- Pauvre idiot va… Les dessins, ça a toujours été toute ta vie, il a fallut que ça en cause la fin… Murmura la jeune femme  
Le discours de Stella fut tout aussi émouvant, rappelant l'attachement de la jeune femme à Néo-Versailles et à quel point l'amour des Néo-Versaillais lui était précieux. La plupart des habitants de la ville sanglotaient dans leurs vêtements crasseux. Véro renifla aussi :  
\- C'est beau putain…  
Puis, le Visiteur se leva et rejoignit la scène. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, chacun se souvenant que tout avait commencé ici. Charlie regarda longuement cet homme. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était avec lui, mais il était certain qu'elle ne le détestait plus. De là à l'aimer ? Elle n'en était pas encore bien sûre. Elle soupira.  
\- C'est quand même étrange de le revoir à cette place…  
\- Surtout que tu le vois à d'autres places maintenant hein ! Railla Véro, tentant de reprendre contenance  
Charlie jeta un regard mi-mortifié mi-amusé à son amie et écouta le récit du Visiteur :  
\- Je sais que… Ma présence ici peut paraître bizarre, surtout sur cette scène… Et je sais aussi que il y en a parmi vous qui voudrait que je dégage. Mais, il ne s'agit pas de moi… Il s'agit de ceux qui sont morts pour préserver Néo-Versailles, pour préserver cette cité qui tente de rebâtir une société humaine telle que nous en connaissions avant la fin du monde. Nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage aux morts pendant l'invasion de CastaFlics, aux morts pendant les émeutes qu'avaient manigancé Octave et aux morts dans la Bataille du Terrier contre Loup et la Meute qu'il avait détourné. Malheureusement, mes amis et moi avons été impliqués dans chacune de ses batailles et nous avons perdu des gens que nous aimions. Ils sont morts pour que nous puissions continuer ce à quoi nous dédions nos vies, que ce soit la protection de l'Humanité ou celle de Néo-Versailles et de ses habitants. Aujourd'hui, rendons leur hommage. Gardons les dans nos coeurs et dans nos mémoires. Pour que jamais plus de telles batailles n'arrivent et pour que leur souvenir nous motive à toujours avancer.  
Le Visiteur quitta la scène sans attendre les applaudissements qui suivirent. Il se rassit aux côtés de Henry et de Belette. Cette dernière, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'effondra sur Renard. Véro, qui l'avait suivi du regard, fronça les sourcils et dit :  
\- Hey c'est qui cette meuf qui veut se faire peloter là ?  
Charlie risqua un coup d'oeil et dit :  
\- C'est Belette  
\- Putain, ils ont quoi avec les noms d'animaux ? C'est moche…  
\- Ben ils ont pas choisi hein…  
\- Ouais, mais elle veut quoi ? Au Voyageur ?  
\- Elle a perdu des amis pendant la bataille du Terrier, je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, je t'ai même passé des bouquins en numérique, maintenant que tu sais lire…  
\- Ah ouais… Mais c'est son ex du coup ?  
\- Ouais, Dit Charlotte, le regard fixé sur la Reine Clothilde qui s'avançait vers la scène  
\- Et ça te fait rien qu'elle soit en train de lui faire un putain de hug ?  
\- Elle est triste, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps… La Reine Clothilde a pas fait un fromage quand Stella a un peu pleuré dans les bras de Raph…  
\- T'en sais rien, t'y étais pas…

La fin de la cérémonie se finit sur une procession vers le cimetière, où les deux reines déposèrent une gerbe de fusées bricolées par Van Der Castafolte. Les deux filles ne rejoignirent pas le groupe, préférant se diriger directement vers la tombe de Raymond. Véronique resta un court moment avec Charlie, avant de la laisser se recueillir seule, debout, immobile, les mains rassemblées devant elle. Ces yeux, fixés sur le prénom gravé dans la pierre, semblait prendre la même couleur froide que cette dernière. Elle s'agenouilla et sortit de son sac un bouquet de fleurs où elle avait piqué des crayons de couleurs. Elle murmura :  
\- Tu me manques tellement frangin…  
Elle laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue et tomber sur la terre en dessous de laquelle reposait Raymond.

Placée en retrait, Véronique regardait son amie au loin. Elle était contente de l'avoir poussée à venir. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, elle eut la surprise de voir Belette et Francis se ramener dans sa direction. Elle éleva la voix :  
\- Hey ! Madame aux cheveux violets !  
Belette tourna la tête vers Véronique, qui avait décidé que si son amie ne voulait pas se méfier, ça ne l'empêchait pas, elle, de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure. Elle continua :  
\- Si tu crois que je t'ai pas remarqué tout à l'heure…  
\- De quoi vous me parlez ? Répondit Belette, surprise  
\- Ouais, me fais pas dire ce que tu sais que je sais  
\- Ben, je sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir que je sais…  
\- Mais si tu le sais. Et quand tu me dis que tu sais pas, c'est que tu dis que tu sais. Et je sais que tu sais que tu dis que tu sais !  
\- J'ai pas tout compris… Dit Belette  
\- Oh ! M'embrouille pas, Saylor Moon… Je sais… Enfin, je suis au courant de ton petit passif là, avec le Voyageur du Temps…  
\- Renard ?  
\- Ouais, lui-même… Ta petite aventure vite fait là, avec lui, ça te donne pas le droit de le peloter en pleine cérémonie ! C'est hyper pas respectueux envers les morts en plus, pov' conne !  
\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas, pour qui tu te prends, espèce de débile ? Je me faisais pas peloter, comme tu dis, je me faisais consoler ! J'ai perdu des amis proches, des amis d'enfances dans la bataille du Terrier ! S'indigna Belette  
\- On a tous perdu des gens dans les batailles et certains ont perdu plus que d'autres. Alors la ramène pas hein !  
\- Je me ramène rien du tout, c'est toi qui vient me parler sans rien savoir sur rien ! Dit Belette, franchement vénère  
\- J'en sais bien assez pour que te dire que t'as intérêt à rester éloigner du Voyageur ! Sinon… Menaça Véro  
\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Tu veux pas savoir…  
\- C'est ça ouais… J'aimerai bien voir ça… Personne me dit ce que je dois faire, tu m'entends ?  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Et ouais…  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Et ouais… ma vielle  
\- Ah ouais pauvre moche ?  
\- Et ouais… sale conne !  
\- Ah ouais grosse salope ?  
\- Et ouais… grosse pute !  
\- Hey, hey, hey ! Qu'est ce que se passe, c'est quoi ce délire ? Véro ? T'es revenue à Néo-Versailles ? Dit le Visiteur, en séparant les deux femmes  
\- Tu la connais, cette attardée ? Demanda Belette  
\- Hey, comment tu me parles ? Cria Véro  
\- On se calme, on se calme, personne ne se bat… Alors… Oui, Belette, je connais Véronique, elle tenait le Hilton avant les émeutes…  
\- Ouais, donc tu fais partis de ces… gens qui se sont enfuit ? Dit Belette, avec un mépris dans la voix  
\- T'as un problème avec les expatriés ? Cria Véro  
\- ON SE CALME J'AI DIS ! Cria le Visiteur, manifestement dépassé  
\- Je dis juste qu'il faut pas beaucoup de courage pour préférer s'enfuir après avoir tout casser… Glissa Belette avec un sourire en coin  
\- Non mais je vais me la faire, cette espèce de… S'énerva Véro en amorçant un début de coup de poing.  
Elle fut arrêté par Charlotte, qui arrivait de derrière, les yeux rougis. Elle demanda :  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?  
\- Il y a qu'il faudrait penser à contrôler votre amie et lui dire de pas insulter les gens qu'elle connait pas… Persifla Belette  
Charlie ne répondit pas, lançant un regard fatigué à la maitresse d'école et à son amie. Elle soupira :  
\- T'en fait pas Véro, on va s'en aller  
\- Et attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là… Dans cette tenue ? Enfin, pas que ça t'aille pas hein… Dit le Visiteur  
Elle lui lança un sourire fatiguée et lui répondit :  
\- J'étais jamais venu, c'était l'occasion, voilà… On rentre Véro ? Je veux enlever ces fringues maintenant…  
\- Ouais, je reste pas ici, ça pue… Marmonna Véro  
\- C'est ça, rentre chez toi, enfuis toi encore, Répondit Belette, visiblement très très sur les nerfs  
\- Hey ! On s'en va, calmez-vous, Dit Charlie en tirant Véro par le bras  
\- Arrangez vous pour qu'on se recroise plus… Marmonna Belette  
Charlie se raidit et regarda son interlocutrice avec colère :  
\- Il y a des choses qui faut pas me dire. À commencer par les menaces sur mes amis…  
Avant que Belette ne réponde, le Visiteur la tira en arrière, la coupant dans son élan vindicatif. Il regarda Charlie et lui dit :  
\- Ramène Véro… Je passe te voir tout à l'heure.  
Elle le fixa, soupira et, après un dernier regard de colère envers la maitresse d'école qui semblait déjà regretter ses paroles, les deux expatriées repartirent pour 2015.

\- Où est Véronique maintenant ? Demanda le Visiteur, assis sur le bord du lit  
Charlotte repliait avec soin ses vêtements du XXVIème siècle avant de les ranger. Elle lança, sur le ton de la conversation :  
\- Chez elle, je lui ai acheté un appart…  
\- C'est très pratique, d'avoir un max de thune… Même si on l'a eut en trichant un peu… Railla le Visiteur  
\- Pourquoi, t'en veux un, toi aussi ? Ironisa Charlie  
\- Je sais pas, tu m'en achèterai un grand comment ? Répondit Renard  
\- Un proportionnel à tes performances sexuelles…  
\- Pas la peine de m'acheter Versailles Charlie, j'en ai assez de celui de mon présent pour m'occuper de celui du passé… Répondit le Visiteur avec un sourire malicieux  
Charlotte éclata de rire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dit :  
\- T'en rajoute un peu là, quand même…  
\- Juste un peu ? T'es mignonne  
\- Je sais, je suis irrésistible, personne ne me résiste…  
Elle bascula en arrière, regardant le plafond, mélancolique. Véro avait eut raison, elle avait bien fait de se rendre sur la tombe de Raymond. Elle ne savait pas trop si cela lui avait fait du bien ou non, mais au moins, ça l'avait remué. Elle sentit Renard s'allonger à ses côtés, regardant le plafond également. Il lui demanda :  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Dure journée…  
\- Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour Véro et Belette… Elles se sont emballées… Belette regrette vraiment… Elle a rien contre les expatriés…  
\- Je m'en fous de cette meuf… Je l'aimais déjà pas des masses avant, je l'aimerai pas plus maintenant. C'est pas grave, on devrait pas beaucoup se croiser, Dit Charlie  
\- Et si tu la croises…  
\- Je lui mettrai pas une balle entre les deux yeux, t'inquiète pas à propos de ça… Et, même si c'est faux, dis lui que Véro est désolée aussi… Elle s'est fait des films et c'est partit en sucette. Elle aurait pas du agresser Belette.  
\- Je lui dirai, j'y mettrai les formes…  
\- Mets-en pas trop hein… Des formes… Parce que quand je te dis que t'en rajoutes un peu, c'est un phénomène récurant chez toi… Alors, réfrène toi… Souligna Charlotte  
\- Je sais pas me réfréner… Je suis un sale gosse…  
\- Ah ça, pour être sale… Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris de douches ?  
\- La dernière fois que t'as croisé une vraie douche en 2550, c'était quand ? Rétorqua Renard  
\- Tu veux pas aller prendre un bain, sans déconner ? Question de t'enlever tout ce sang que tu te traines depuis je sais pas combien de saison ?  
\- Ça dépend, tu m'accompagnes ?


	9. Chapitre 8 - Égoïsme

Égoïsme

Le Docteur Castafolte vit son vieil ami débarquer dans son labo, le pas léger. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :  
\- T'étais où ?  
\- 2015 Henry… Répondit le Visiteur avec un sourire  
\- Très bien, ne m'en dit pas plus ! S'exclama le robot avec précipitation  
\- Ben pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se raconte tout, Ironisa le Visiteur en se servant un café  
\- Oui, ben il y a des trucs que je ne tiens pas à connaitre…  
\- Je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserait pourtant, Sourit le jeune homme  
\- Écoutes, Renard, je suis ravi que tu sois heureux, parce que je pense que tu le mérites, et parce que je suis un humaniste. Le bonheur des autres me comble mais, quand il s'agit d'un bonheur directement provoqué par un rapport que la bienséance m'interdit de nommer, je ne tiens pas à en connaitre les détails… Surtout quand le rapport a lieu avec une femme que je considère ma mère, tu le sais très bien.  
Renard regarda Henry avec humour et glissa malicieusement :  
\- On peut dire que je suis ton nouveau papa alors…  
\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon Renard ! Menaça le robot  
Le susnommé leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Il but une gorgée de café et garda le silence quelques instants avant d'intervenir à nouveau :  
\- Pourtant, c'est pas toi qui avais dit à Raph que les parents avaient tout à fait le droit de faire l'amour, quel que soit la position ? (_Cf : La Meute, Livre IV, gros moment de lol_)  
\- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ? S'écria Henry en balançant un objet en direction de Renard  
\- Calme toi Henry ! Je suis juste allé aider Charlie pour une mission… Dit ce dernier en se cachant derrière ses mains  
\- Une mission, quelle mission ? Demanda le robot, momentanément calmé  
\- Un gros bug temporel provoqué par l'ancien vendeur du Coin Dur, tu te souviens de lui ?  
\- Ben non, c'est Van Der qui a eut affaire à lui…  
\- Ah oui, ben tu seras pas surpris quand je te dirai que c'est devenu une ''elle'' maintenant… Commenta Renard  
\- Oh ? Dit Henry, surpris quand même  
\- Ouais, Charlie a pas voulu m'expliquer… Bref, cette idiote a voulu fabriquer un iPhone avant que Apple sorte le premier prototype… Alors, on est allé régler ça… Tout simplement Henry…  
\- Ah… Dit Henry, penaud  
\- Faut pas voir le mal partout, mon vieux, Sourit le Visiteur  
Le Castafolte lança un regard d'excuse à son ami et demanda :  
\- Vous avez réglé ça comment ?  
\- En détruisant les plans des prototypes et en ramenant Danielle - elle s'appelle comme ça maintenant - en 2015 avec Véro. Toutes les deux ont déjà pleins de projets, genre ouvrir un cybercafé trop classe et tout. Pour vendre à boire et des trucs durs…  
\- Logique, Dit Henry en se tournant vers son plan de travail  
Renard jeta un regard amusé à son ami et, se protégeant par avance avec une plaque de tôle qui trainait, lâcha d'un air de rien :  
\- Après, je te dis pas qu'on a pas fêté la réussite de la mission à notre manière…  
\- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule putain ! Réagit Henry en jetant d'autres objets contondants

Le téléphone portable dernier cri sonna si fort que la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il hurlait. Elle s'extirpa de ses draps et saisit l'appareil en grommelant.  
\- Allô ? Dit Charlie avec une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Michel  
\- Charlotte ! On a un léger souci ma vieille, Dit la voix de Véro en panique, à l'autre bout du fil  
Réveillée comme après un coup de _Ice Bucket Challenge_ bien traitre, Charlotte passa de la position horizontale à verticale en un quart de seconde :  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes où ?  
\- Près de Barbès, on voulait voir des trucs durs ! Mais il y a l'autre grand baraqué de la Brigade Temporelle et ton mec en mode chelou qui nous poursuit et qui veut nous attraper !  
\- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Qu'est ce que Renard vient faire la dedans ?  
\- J'en sais rien mais il nous a dit qu'il comptait nous faire des trucs pas catholique ! Hurla Véro  
\- De quoi ? S'exclama la jeune femme, mi-perdue mi-vénère  
\- Ramène tes fesses putain !  
\- OK, j'arrive vous êtes où ?

\- T'es sexy quand tu dors, Commenta Danielle  
Charlotte grimaça et frissonna. Les deux expatriées s'étaient réfugiées sur le toit d'un immeuble de Barbès. Elle était encore en pyjama, soit un T-Shirt de foot de la Coupe du Monde 1998 (_remember, putain !_ ) et un caleçon masculin. Elle avait toutefois revêtue, à la va-vite, un manteau long pour pas crever de froid.  
\- Il appartient à qui ce sous-vêtement ? Demanda Véro, avec une moue dégoutée.  
\- Devine… Grimaça Charlie, en regardant dans tous les sens  
\- Si c'est ton mec, sache que c'est un bel enculé quand même ! Il nous a menacés de torture, et il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait nous faire  
\- Mais, vous êtes certaines que c'était lui ? Demanda Charlie, perplexe, en réglant sa machine  
\- Ben il avait l'air un peu fucked-up mais ouais, c'était lui… Dit Danielle  
\- Pourquoi il veut vous torturer ? Insista Charlotte  
\- Parce qu'on te connaît ! Et parce qu'on pourrait savoir où se trouve les autres, du coup ! Répondit Danielle  
\- Genre Bernie… Souffla Véro  
Une culpabilité et une colère sourde réchauffa le ventre de Charlotte. Elle dit, d'une voix blanche :  
\- Je vous ramène et je reviens les attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathéo et le Visiteur (_enfin, son double, mais si tu le sais pas… _) débarquèrent sur le toit :  
\- Elles sont où les petites minettes ? Grommela le Double  
\- Je les ai vu montées ici, Dit Mathéo, calme  
\- Ben tu t'es trompé ! Je les veux ok ? Constance me les a promis… Cria le fou, secoué de tics  
\- Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne fasse plus jamais appel à toi dans ce cas… Grommela Mathéo  
\- Qu'est ce t'as dit ? Menaça l'autre  
Mathéo ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui se tenait plus loin, toujours revêtue de son pyjama dernier cri et de son manteau. Mais elle était passée de mi-perdue mi-vénère à full-vénère et n'en avait plus trop rien à carer de se geler les miches. Elle fixait le Double avec une colère noire.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fout ici ?  
\- Oh ! Salut ma jolie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue ? Ricana le Double en oubliant Mathéo  
\- Ferme ta grande gueule et dis moi ce que tu fous ici et pourquoi tu menaces mes amies de tortures !  
\- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite ! Ça me plaît vachement… Dommage que je sois plus… Enfin que je puisse plus…  
\- C'est pas le même, Coupa Mathéo  
\- De quoi ? Demanda Charlie  
\- C'est son Double du Futur. Constance recrute dans le free-lance maintenant et c'est la dernière fois qu'on le met sur une de nos missions, je peux te le garantir. Il n'aurait rien fait à tes amis, je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire… Dit Mathéo, d'une voix posée  
\- QUOI ? Hey, Constance m'a promis ! Se récria le Double  
\- Constance ne t'a rien promis d'autres que des paquets de clopes, comme d'habitude avec toi… Corrigea Mathéo  
\- Ouais ben si c'est comme ça je me casse ! Sale bâtard… Dit le Double en s'éloignant bruyamment  
Charlotte le suivit du regard, partagée entre l'envie de lui en mettre une et de régler ses comptes avec Mathéo sur ce toit. Quand il devint évident que le colosse ne la laisserait pas partir avant un petit entretien, elle se mit en position de défense (_mode de défense type « un RTI avec la rage attaque, tachons de survivre »_).  
\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal… Mais vous êtes une criminelle pour la Brigade Temporelle. Je dois vous arrêter ou arrêter vos amis. C'est ma mission  
\- Ma mission à moi est justement de vous empêcher de les retrouver  
\- Et on y tient, à ses saloperies de missions hein… Sourit Mathéo  
Charlotte répondit à son sourire et dit :  
\- On se comprend bien alors…  
\- C'est pas pour ça que je vais vous laisser continuer. Constance a bien compris qu'il était impossible de vous empêcher de voyager dans le temps, donc, on court après vous à la classique…  
\- Mais c'est pas facile hein ? Ma machine est différente donc il faut le temps que votre technologie de repérage s'adapte…  
\- Raison pour laquelle je compte pas vous laisser partir  
Mathéo lui fonça alors dessus sans prévenir. Charlotte, concernant ses vieux réflexes de chasses aux RTI, l'évita façon toréador. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'était un accident ! Je comptais pas vraiment le balancer du haut de l'immeuble, il est juste tombé ! S'écria Charlie  
Renard, assis en face d'elle, fulminait. Il avait été prévenu par son Double de l'accident de Mathéo et était parti immédiatement demandé des comptes à sa coupable petite copine.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris putain !  
\- Hey baisse d'un ton, je suis assez mal comme ça ! Tu sais ce qu'il comptait leur faire, ton double psychotique ? J'ai défendu mes amies !  
\- Je sais, je sais, je sais ! Je la connais, ta mission ! S'écria le Visiteur  
Il y eut un grand silence. Charlie soupira :  
\- Il y a pas de mal au final… Il a atterri à peine deux mètres plus bas… Et si il était mort, je me serai arrangée pour le sauver, je voyage dans le temps…  
\- Sauver les gens, c'est pas aussi simple, il y a des variables… Sinon, il y aurait deux ou trois personnes que j'aurai déjà sauvé… Grommela le Visiteur  
\- Oui mais, j'y serai parvenu…  
\- Parce que t'es quand même très très douée hein Charlie, Dit Renard, d'un ton dur  
Charlotte recula d'un pas, blessée par le ton qu'il employait. Elle répondit, hésitante :  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Parce que c'est vrai ! Sauf que tu gâches ton talent… T'es égoïste…  
\- On a déjà eu cette discussion il me semble, L'interrompit Charlotte, durement  
\- Je sais pas, je me disais que j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis, mais t'es incroyablement têtue.  
\- Tu m'apprends rien. Être obstinée m'a sauvée la vie et sauve mes amis. C'est ma mission, c'est toute ma vie…  
\- Oui, oui, ta mission hein… Soupira Renard.  
Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle. L'expatriée serra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentait venir un moment difficilement crucial dans leurs vies et n'avait pas les nerfs pour prendre du recul.

\- Charlie… Tu me détestais tellement il y a quelques semaines… Dit Renard, le regard dur  
\- C'est pas toi que je détestais, c'est le Voyageur du Temps… Dit la jeune femme  
\- Ben alors c'est étrange… Tu tiens exactement le même discours que moi lorsque j'étais le Voyageur du Temps. Pourquoi s'emmerder à sauver le monde alors qu'on peut être égoïste et avoir une mission tranquilou  
\- Une mission tranquille ? Une mission tranquille ? Parce que tu crois que c'est tranquille de retrouver et de surveiller cette bande de zygoto ?  
\- Mais arrête un peu de répéter à quel point ta mission est compliquée, tout le temps ! Tu prends aucun risque Charlotte ! Tu restes bien tranquille, dans les clous que tu t'es fixé. Tu pourrais sauver le monde mais tu préfères te concentrer sur ta bande de pote !  
\- Et je le fais parce que quelqu'un doit le faire ! Personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé d'eux. Ils méritent que je le fasse.  
\- Mais ouvre les yeux ! Ils en ont plus besoin maintenant ! Depuis qu'on a rétabli l'eau courante et que le nuage toxique a disparu, Néo-Versailles s'est agrandi et s'est fortifié. Et Clothilde et Stella sont des reines exceptionnelles. La vie en 2550 telle que tu l'as connue n'existe plus. Tu pourrais y retourner et y vivre heureuse. On pourrait y retourner et y vivre heureux. Tous tes amis pourraient y vivre beaucoup plus heureux qu'ils ne le sont maintenant, à leur place, dans leur époque, sans faire attention en permanence de ne pas créer un paradoxe temporel ! S'écria Renard  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Charlotte dit :  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix…  
\- Si, tu as le choix ! Tu veux la vérité ? Ce n'est pas eux que tu essaies de sauver Charlie, c'est toi-même. Tu tiens tellement à cette mission, pas parce qu'elle doit réellement être accomplie, mais parce que tu te dois de l'accomplir pour te donner l'impression que ta vie a un sens. Rends toi à l'évidence, ils seraient plus heureux et plus en sécurité à Néo-Versailles. Tu ne les aides pas, en tout cas, plus maintenant. C'est toi même que tu aides, et peu importe s'ils risquent leur vies, comme Véro ou Danielle, tant que ça donne un sens à ta vie… Tout ça, c'est de l'égoïsme pur.  
Charlotte était devenue blanche. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda froidement, comme aux débuts. Elle dit, d'une voix blanche :  
\- Tu ne sais pas. Les expatriés ne sont pas juste trois ou quatre. Ils sont des dizaines. Certains ont des familles maintenant… Ils sont heureux… Ils ont juste besoin que je vienne les voir pour les aider à s'intégrer dans leurs nouvelles vies… Pour les préserver… Parfois, pour les défendre… Et parfois, juste pour leur dire que tout va bien, qu'enfin, ils se débrouillent parfaitement, ils ont juste besoin d'être rassuré…  
\- Et tu es leur bonne fée, hein ?  
La jeune femme frissonna et, sans le regarder, lui ordonna :  
\- Sors de chez moi…  
\- Charlie…  
\- Ne m'appelle pas Charlie ! Sors de chez moi, Renard… Je ne veux plus te voir ! Cria la jeune femme, des larmes dans les yeux  
\- Arrête deux minutes de fuir Charlotte ! Comporte toi comme une adulte ! Répondit Renard sur le même ton  
\- Je suis vraiment une idiote. Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance encore une fois ? Comment j'ai pu mettre mes espoirs d'avenir en toi pour la seconde foi ? Sors de chez moi… Ou c'est moi qui te fais sortir… Dit Charlotte, hargneuse  
Le regard du Visiteur s'éteignit à l'écoute des mots de la jeune femme. Il se rendait compte qu'il y était allé fort, mais il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin d'entendre la vérité dure, pour parvenir à avancer et enfin, tourner la page de l'expatriée orpheline de Néo-Versailles. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'entende mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre pour ça.  
\- Charlotte… Je…  
\- Dégage !  
Le Visiteur la regarda longuement. Ses yeux gris brillaient de rage au milieu des larmes. Il ne parviendrait pas à la ramener à lui ainsi et donc, il s'exécuta, avec un poids dans l'estomac qui n'avait rien à voir avec le voyage dans le temps.

Charlotte, se retrouvant seule dans son appartement redevenu trop vide, se retint de le poursuivre dans les couloirs du temps. Elle se parla à voix haute :  
\- C'était voué à l'échec Charlotte. Autant tout arrêter maintenant hein ?  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir et essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. Elle continua son monologue :  
\- On aurait fini par s'entretuer.  
Elle rit malgré elle, nerveusement. Elle fixa son reflet et se dit, droit dans les yeux :  
\- Tu sais, lui et toi, vous n'êtes pas maitre de vos vies hein… Les missions, c'est votre raison de vivre, à l'un comme à l'autre et… Ça aurait fini par interférer. Ça aurait mal fini, Charlotte. Alors autant tout arrêter avant que ça t'échappe. Avant que tu tombes amoureuse de cet abruti, il fallait tout arrêter.  
Elle se tut, se fixant toujours dans le miroir. Une petite voix dans sa tête, mesquine, répondit :_" Ne te mens pas Charlie. C'est déjà fait et tu le sais très bien… "_Charlotte eut un dernier regard rageur pour son propre reflet et tomba à genoux devant le miroir, et dit avec des larmes de colère dans la voix :  
\- Putain de destin à la con hein…


	10. Chapitre 9

On ne touche pas à Néo-Versailles

Raph fronça les sourcils et dit au Visiteur :  
\- Si on était 4, ce serait plus simple  
\- Oui ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est 3 Raph, Grommela le Visiteur  
\- Si on demandait à Char…  
\- On demandera à personne, Raph ! Gueula le Visiteur, avant de se replonger dans ses plans  
Raph sursauta et regarda Henry, qui dit, d'un ton assez peu naturel :  
\- Ben oui Raph ! On y est toujours très bien arrivé à trois, et on va continuer ! Quel est ton plan, mon vieil ami ?  
\- C'est une sorte de plan à trois ? Poursuivit le jeune chevelu, comprenant les intentions de son ami robot  
Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son duo d'ami et sourit avec émotion quand il vit leur regard inquiet. Il prit une grande respiration et dit, en se levant, avec théâtralité :  
\- Exactement ! Et voilà ce qu'il va se passer !…  
Le temps passa ainsi, la petite routine du trio reprit : Henry fabriquait des machines révolutionnaires qui en étaient encore au stade bêta, Raph jonglait entre son bureau (_il venait de passer responsable des impressions, en plus de la photocopieuse... Et ouais, mon gars..._) et les missions, Renard planchait sur la fin de la fin du monde de toutes ses forces. Il était interdit, tacitement, d'aborder l'existence de Charlotte, mais les deux acolytes se disaient :  
\- Il va bien falloir qu'il en parle, Disait Raph  
\- Tu le connais, il va se braquer, Répondait Henry  
\- Oui mais il va pas pouvoir avancer si il n'en parle pas…  
\- Je sais pas… Après tout, c'est toi le spécialiste des ruptures…  
\- Heyyyyyyy !

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois compères rentraient d'une mission réussie (_une histoire de bouteille de Coca nommée Géraldine qui mêne à l'extinction des ornithorynques, ce qui est trop triste parce que c'est trop mignon même si l'auteure a été persuadée que c'était des Pokemon jusqu'à un âge avancé_). Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, entrant dans le salon, ils virent Mathéo, une bière à la main, qui les attendait assis dans le canapé. Raph hurla, comme dans la saison 2 :  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?!  
Le Visiteur et Henry n'étaient pas plus rassurés mais moins paniqués. Le Visiteur dit :  
\- Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter. On est pas en infraction  
\- Ben théoriquement, si. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre époque d'origine là… Sourit le colosse  
\- Vous n'allez pas nous tuer hein ? On est pote quand même, Renchérit Raph  
\- Non, je vais tuer personne. Je vais pas vous arrêter non plus, Confirma Mathéo en se levant  
Les trois complices poussèrent un soupir soulagé. Henry demanda :  
\- Si je puis me permettre, que faites vous donc ici ?  
\- Je suis venue vous prévenir que quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose d'important.  
Le trio échangea un regard croisé, ce qui n'était pas évident, vu qu'ils étaient trois, mais l'expérience d'une longue amitié partagée rendait ce procédé narratif possible. Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce, et regardèrent Mathéo avec inquiétude.  
\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Une guerre se prépare contre Néo-Versailles, Lança Mathéo  
Une chape de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Raph pensa immédiatement à Stella et paniqua instantanément. Henry et le Visiteur se regardèrent, très inquiets. Ce dernier réagit en premier :  
\- C'est à dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Un ancien des membres de la Meute, un de ceux qui était avec Loup…  
\- Condor ? Demanda le Visiteur  
\- Il est mort, Belette lui a envoyé une roquette, je m'en souviens plutôt bien. J'étais en train de réparer Henry… Dit Raph  
\- Mort… Pas vraiment… Mais apparemment, d'après les témoins, il est très abimé et très vénère… Dit Mathéo  
\- Et il veut faire la guerre à Néo-Versailles, Marmonna le Visiteur  
\- Il veut reprendre le combat de Loup à son compte. Il a pris avec lui des zombies, des nécrophiles et surtout, des survivants des cités extérieures… Confirma le brigadier-chef  
\- Pourquoi des survivants des cités extérieures ? Demanda Raph  
\- Néo-Versailles est, actuellement, la plus grande cité indépendante de 2550. Et, tu le sais, quand on rentre dans la ville, on se met sous l'autorité des souveraines de Néo-Versailles. Il y en a qui ont refusé cette autorité et certains ont crée des petites cités à part. Et ils sont restés assez rancuniers par rapport aux reines et aux habitants, surtout qu'on les traite de clochards depuis toujours. Expliqua le Visiteur  
\- Il y a un vrai problème de racisme face aux habitants des cités extérieures, Confirma Henry  
\- Et c'est pour ça qu'ils vont envahir Néo-Versailles ?  
\- Ils se sont trouvé un chef pour se rassembler, ils avaient déjà plus ou moins un but, c'est plutôt logique, Dit Henry  
Un silence régna sur la pièce, lourd d'inquiétude. Le Visiteur demanda :  
\- Comment t'as eu ces infos ?  
\- Condor a fait une menace officielle à Néo-Versailles. La Reine Clothilde a contacté Constance et lui a demandé son aide, en hommes et en armes.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ? Demanda Raph  
\- Elle a refusé. La Brigade Temporelle n'est pas censée interférer dans le Cours Normal du Temps, simplement annuler les interférences.  
Les trois hommes se renfrognèrent.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ? Demanda le Visiteur  
\- Je me suis pas engagé pour laisser les choses se faire. Je veux agir. Condor est un fou dangereux et des gens vont mourir. Je refuse de laisser mourir des gens. Dit Mathéo, de la glace à la place des yeux.

Les Deux Reines étaient assises dans la salle du trône, inquiètes, le protecteur derrière elles. La Baronne et le Capitaine de la Garde les assistaient dans l'organisation de la défense la ville. Le Visiteur s'adressa à elles :  
\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est dresser des barricades aux entrées de Néo-Versailles, pour les ralentir.  
\- Et sur tous les points où ils pourraient se faufiler, Précisa Raph  
\- Il faut aussi monter des embuscades, avec des citoyens bons au tir, en hauteur, pour déglinguer les soldats qui auraient réussi à passer, Ajouta Mathéo  
\- Des embuscades, c'est une bonne idée… Affirma Stella  
\- Et si possible, il faudrait mettre en place des sortes de groupes armés, pour les défoncer aux corps à corps. Puis des dernières lignes de défense, pour protéger la salle du trône… Finit Mathéo  
Il y eut un grand silence. Les Deux Reines se regardèrent, comme stupéfaites d'être contraintes à avoir ce genre de conversation. Raph dit :  
\- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est vous séparer.  
\- Non ! Se récrièrent les Deux Reines  
\- Il a raison, Vos Altesses. Si, malheureusement, les soldats parviennent jusqu'à la salle du trône, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils vous tuent, toutes les deux. Si Néo-Versailles tombe, on peut reconstruire ailleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'une cité, c'est aussi une envie de reconstruire l'humanité, c'est un espoir, Néo-Versailles. Si la ville tombe, on se doit de recommencer ailleurs. Et c'est la royauté, donc vous, qui transcende l'esprit de Néo-Versailles. On ne peut pas vous mettre en danger toutes les deux, donc il faut vous séparer. Dit le Visiteur.  
Les Deux Reines restèrent silencieuses. Elles se regardèrent et Clothilde dit :  
\- Il a raison. Stella… On va vaincre… Donc, on se revoit bientôt…  
La brunette acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux et serra Clothilde dans ses bras. Des ordres furent donner, selon les indications de Mathéo et du Visiteur. Stella resta dans la salle du trône avec le Protecteur et Raph. Clothilde partit avec le Visiteur et Mathéo dans les prisons de Néo-Versailles, qui présentaient l'avantage d'être difficile d'accès mais de fournir des fenêtres de tir sur l'entrée du marché de la ville. Avant de quitter la grande salle, Henry, qui allait aider à la mise en place des barricades explosives avec Van Der, demanda à son acolyte :  
\- Personne n'a pensé à prévenir Charlotte. Elle serait un grand avantage dans la bataille et je pense qu'elle voudrait y participer.  
Le Visiteur s'arrêta et regarda Henry :  
\- Ne te préoccupe pas de Charlotte.

Néo-Versailles s'était préparé et avait attendu, tendu, l'arrivée des belligérants. Les habitants de la ville, perchés sur les barricades, avaient vu une masse de poussière se soulever au loin, dans le ciel nouvellement bleu de 2550. La première ligne de zombies avait été repoussée mais certains survivants et nécrophiles avaient réussis à passer, au compte goutte. Armés de Freezer de la Brigade Temporelle, le Visiteur et Mathéo, par leur petite fenêtre de tir, arrivaient à descendre les trois quart de ceux qui passaient les barricades. Clothilde, derrière, les encourageait à sa manière.  
\- Allez les gars ! Défoncez les !  
\- Bon, Votre Altesse. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous avez une voix hyper féminine, donc hyper aiguë, donc hyper agaçante dans des situations comme celle-là. Donc si vous pouviez juste un petit peu fermez votre gueule… Dit Mathéo  
Clothilde se renfrogna et le Visiteur sourit en freezant un nécrophile. Cette manière de parler, c'était beaucoup plus le Mathéo qu'il connaissait. Et ça, ça le rassurait quand même pas mal.  
Les garçons à leurs _shoot them all_ et Clothilde à sa bouderie, personne ne remarqua l'arrivée d'un inconnu pas franchement le bienvenu. Inconnu furtif qui parvint à mettre un coup par derrière à Mathéo, qui s'effondra, et à désarmer le Visiteur. Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait fou et regarda ses nouveaux otages avec une délectation morbide.  
\- Vous me reconnaissez Vot'Altresse ? Demanda le Fou  
La Reine recula et dit, avec mépris :  
\- Vous êtes Nappy… Le chef de la cité extérieure de Marne-La-Vallée…  
\- Pas Nappy ! Napoléon ! Je m'appelle Napoléon ! Hurla le susnommé  
Le dénommé n'avait de l'ancien empereur que la taille. Pour le reste, il était assez loin de toute forme de majesté. Son nez partait beaucoup trop en trompette, au point qu'on se demandait si il n'allait pas faire un tour sur lui-même. Il avait les cheveux sales, qui avaient dû être blond clair mais qui n'était maintenant qu'une masse de paille ternie. Ses joues tombaient prématurément et l'arrondi de ses lèvres était trop flou. Mais son physique banal tendant sur le disgracieux était éclipsé par la flamme de colère et de folie qui semblait l'habiter. Il avait des tics étranges, tournait ses mains frénétiquement, faisait des petits pas entrecoupés de sauts sur lui-même, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre ses otages et un point fixe où ne se trouvait rien et sa langue allait régulièrement gouter le coin de ses lèvres. Clothilde et le Visiteur s'échangèrent un regard, à la fois consterné et effrayé. Être désarmés et à la merci de ce fou hystérique n'était pas la meilleure des situations qu'ils avaient envisagées. Ils regardèrent Nappy jeter Mathéo, inconscient dans un coin de la pièce. Clothilde dit :  
\- On va vous défoncer, espèce de fils de foin de fumier !  
Nappy rit, avec cette espèce de folie qu'on voyait déjà dans son regard. Il lança un regard lubrique à Clothilde. Il lui lança :  
\- Je vais vous ramener à Condor. Il va vous tuer.  
Il rit encore, des flammes dans les yeux et continua :  
\- Après, il nous a pas précisé l'état dans lequel il devait vous retrouver. Genre, je sais pas si je dois rendre le Voyageur du Temps avec tout ses bras et la Reine Clothilde avec toute sa dignité…  
Il s'avança avec lubricité vers la Reine Clothilde, qui recula. Le Visiteur se plaça devant elle et se prépara à défendre la Reine.  
\- Tu fais le héros, mon petit Voyageur ? Je peux te démembrer et faire en sorte que tu regardes ce que je peux faire à la Reine après… Je m'en fous de l'ordre…  
\- T'es un vrai malade ! Grinça le Visiteur  
Un rire répondit à Renard. Il sortit une espèce de gourdin de sa ceinture et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Un bruit sourd retentit. Ce ne fut pas de son arme que survint le bruit, puisqu'il s'effondra dans un râle. Les yeux exorbités, le Visiteur et Clothilde virent les deux personnes qui leur avaient sauvé la vie. L'auteur comprit qu'un flash back était nécessaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle lui demanda :  
\- Comment vous avez eu mon adresse ?  
Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire contrit et lui tendit un dossier. C'était le sien, estampillé Brigade Temporelle.  
\- Comment l'avez vous eut ?  
\- Je l'ai trouvé devant la chambre de mon frère, avec un mot. On lui demandait de vous contacter et de vous emmener à Néo-Versailles.  
\- Il y a vraiment une guerre qui se prépare là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle  
\- J'en ai bien peur. Je dois vous ramener là-bas. Je suis censée vous protéger aussi mais pour être sincère, c'est plutôt vous qui devrez sans doute me protéger.  
Elle sourit, inquiète. Elle poursuivit :  
\- Et votre frère ? C'était pas à lui que le dossier était destiné ?  
\- Il s'était déjà engagé dans la Milice de Secours mise en place par Constance, au cas où Néo-Versailles serait dépassé. C'est moi qui ai trouvé ça là et j'ai décidé de remplir cette mission à sa place.  
Charlotte fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
\- Pourquoi ? Je me suis renseignée sur vous. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à remplir des missions pour le bien de l'humanité.  
Dario sourit, désabusé :  
\- Parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie, si ça ne m'apportait pas quelque chose en retour.  
\- Et qu'est ce que risquer votre vie dans une guerre va vous rapporter ?  
\- Rien…  
Perplexe, Charlotte regarda Dario. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et dit, dans un sourire :  
\- Je crois que j'aimerai bien voir ce que ça fait de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien… Juste parce que c'est bien…

Nappy était tombé inconscient sur le sol. Charlotte le regarda froidement et lâcha :  
\- On ne touche pas à Néo-Versailles.  
Dario toucha du pied le corps inconscient de Nappy et dit à la jeune femme :  
\- Joli coup.  
Le Visiteur s'avança d'un pas vers le duo. Il regarda la jeune femme et voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle l'interrompit :  
\- Pas la peine. Je suis là, c'est l'essentiel.  
Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Dario Lombardi :  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Dario ?  
L'homme rentra la tête dans les épaules et dit :  
\- Raul n'était pas disponible. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de faire un truc bien pour une fois dans ma vie. Alors je suis allée la prévenir.  
\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir lui faire confiance, Le Défendit Charlie.  
\- Ouais. Disons qu'on va pas te lâcher Dario. Question de te surveiller. Pas qu'on te fasse pas confiance… Mais en fait, c'est totalement pas le cas.  
Le Visiteur lui fit signe de l'aider à réveiller et porter Mathéo. Charlotte sourit à la Reine Clothilde. Son poing serra le papier dans sa poche, qui avait été laissé sur le dossier déposé pour Raul, sur lequel était marqué le genre de message qu'on aime garder et regarder quand on a un coup de barre :

Charlie Raymond est la Voyageuse du Temps de Néo-Versailles. Je sais qu'elle voudra prendre part à la défense de la ville mais je sais aussi qu'elle refusera de m'écouter.  
Elle peut être un atout formidable, c'est elle qui fera pencher la balance. Alors, s'il vous plait, retrouvez la.  
Mais, par dessus tout, protégez la. Elle est précieuse.  
Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, alors je vous en supplie Raul, protégez la.


End file.
